Redamancy
by Shiori and Shiroi
Summary: "We struggled to survive. Not a very nice days of living, but I think it's worth it. To be honest, I'm not going to make it through if it wasn't for Minho. I think I'm still alive because of him. And to be more honest, I keep going not because I want to, but because of him. The thing that's kept me going was him. It was always Minho."
1. Chapter 1

Kompilasi smut (?) minewt dalam bentuk oneshot (?). Because we love this two so much. And still upset with The Death Cure tbh. But after all, the trilogy is worth reading.

* * *

Redamancy

Maze Runner Trilogy Ⓒ James Dashner

Setting : pre - Thomas (sebelum Thomas nongol di Glade); Pairing : papa Minho x mama Newt (?)

Warning : OOC, ok. Newt itu perkasa (?) dan hanya punya _soft spot _kalau dia lagi sama Minho

* * *

_Redamancy_  
_A love returned in full; an act of loving the one who loves you._

* * *

Dorongan. Hentakan. Dorongan lain. Suara kulit yang bergesekan dengan kulit. Semakin lama terdengar semakin keras di ruangan map yang sunyi saat itu. Dalam keheningan malam. Di antah berantah.

Minho menggeram tertahan. Tubuh Newt berada di bawahnya, berkeringat dan terengah-engah. Kakinya terbuka lebar saat Minho tidak berhenti menghentakkan pinggulnya ke bawah, menghujamkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Newt. Semakin lama semakin kuat.

"_Ahh- Mmnh- Ahh ... Aaahh."_

_Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust._

Minho terus menatap wajah Newt yang terlihat kepayahan. Kelopak mata milik pemuda pirang itu terpejam rapat dan erat, kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher Minho mengepal kuat, bibir pecahnya terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan-desahan dan raungan erotis yang membuat Minho bergerak semakin cepat, semakin kasar, semakin _liar_.

"_Nnghh ... M-Min- aahh ..."_

Minho memeluk pinggang Newt dengan erat, mendekap tubuh yang lebih kurus darinya itu dengan sangat kuat sampai ia yakin bekas jari-jarinya akan tertinggal di kulit tipis itu. Bibir pemuda Asia itu sudah menjalar ke leher Newt, mengendus, menjilat, menggigit, menghisap, membuat suara pemuda di bawahnya pecah karena desahannya yang meninggi.

Tubuh Newt terlonjak-lonjak akibat kekuatan dorongan Minho, seperti boneka kain yang terlempar kesana-kemari. Kejantanan Minho yang keras dan _besar _memenuhinya sepenuhnya. Newt merasa dirinya terbakar dari dalam. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Namun saat ujung penis Minho menghantam titik kenikmatannya, tubuh Newt menggelinjing hebat. Punggungnya melengkung ke atas dan suaranya kembali pecah.

Minho kembali melayangkan tatapannya ke pemuda di bawahnya, terus-menerus menggempur ke si pirang, menghentakkan kejantanannya masuk dan keluar dari bukaan yang sempit dan kecil itu. Minho, sekali lagi, kembali menunduk. Kali ini ia tidak mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Newt yang sudah dihiasi banyak _hickey _namun ke bibir Newt, meredam desahan pemuda itu dengan ciuman ganas dan lapar. Minho melumat bibir Newt dengan kasar, suara gertakan basah kulit mereka pun terdengar semakin keras saat gerakan Minho berubah semakin beringas dan kasar.

Minho melepas ciuman mereka, namun masih mempertahankan wajahnya sedekat mungkin dengan wajah Newt. Di antara dorongan-dorongannya yang berapi-api, ia berbisik pelan. _"I love you ..."_

"_Ahhh ! Aaahh- Min—haahh ! __**Minho **__...!"_

* * *

_Pertama kali Minho melihatnya ... ah, sudah lama sekali. Tidak ada kesan pertama yang berarti._

_Yang pasti saat itu Newt masih seorang _runner_. Lalu ada kejadian bodoh—_suicide attempt, yeah_—dimana pada akhirnya Newt tidak lagi menjadi bagian dari para _runner.

_Dan kemudian tiba-tiba dia sudah menjadi _runner _yang paling _pro _diantara yang lain dan menjadi _leader _dari para _runner. Well, not a bad achievement, indeed.

_Dan sebenarnya, Minho menyukai Newt._

_Dia selalu menyukainya._

_Minho mencintainya._

_Kenapa? Sejak kapan? Minho sendiri sudah lupa._

_Yang pasti ada rasa sesal yang menyesakkan di dadanya ketika pertama kali melihat Alby berlari keluar dari _maze, _tubuh kurus Newt terkulai di lengannya, ada noda darah yang terlihat, dan saat itu Newt tidak sadarkan diri. Minho ingat bagaimana jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai ia merasa bisa mendengarnya secara langsung dari telinganya. Ia berlari menghampiri, sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Lalu sama seperti Alby, tidak sekalipun ia beranjak dari sisi Newt sampai pemuda itu siuman._

_Dan ketika Newt membuka matanya, Minho-lah yang pertama kali memenuhi jarak pandangnya. Saat Alby pergi, entah mengurus apa_ _Minho tidak mendengarkan, ia mendekap tubuh Newt erat-erat, membungkus tubuh ramping itu dengan kedua lengannya dengan sangat erat seolah hidupnya bergantung pada hal itu._

_Dan saat itu ia berjanji kalau ia akan selalu ada untuk Newt._

_Ia berjanji mereka akan melalui hal ini bersama-sama._

_Ia berjanji mereka akan keluar bersama._

_Dan ia mengatakannya sambil menggenggam tangan Newt dengan erat._

_Dan di malam yang sama pula, ia tertidur di sisi Newt, masih menggenggam tangan pemuda pirang itu dengan sangat erat. Tidak sedetikpun dalam tidurnya ia melepas tangan Newt, tidak juga melonggarkan genggamannya._

_Newt tidak mengatakan apapun saat itu._

_Namun seulas senyum lembut dengan kilatan cahaya samar dari balik kedua bola mata Newt yang ia terima saat ia bangun di pagi harinya sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Minho. Ia tidak butuh kata apapun lagi._

_Hari itu, ada sebuah sumpah bisu yang diikrarkan Minho kepada dirinya sendiri._

_Dia akan melindungi Newt. Dia akan selalu bersama Newt. Dia tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Newt._

_Dan dia mencintai Newt. Sungguh-sungguh mencintainya._

* * *

"_Aaahh—haahh ... aaahh, mnghh ..."_

Newt memeluk Minho dengan sangat kuat sekarang. Nafasnya memburu diantara desahannya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat, terlihat dari kedua kakinya yang masih terbuka lebar_—_rasanya ia bahkan tidak memliki tenaga menggerakkan mereka untuk memeluk pinggang Minho seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Minho jauh lebih kasar malam ini. Bukan berarti Minho tidak pernah main kasar. Minho _selalu_ bermain kasar. Sampai keesokan harinya Newt akan berjalan lebih pincang dari biasanya dan akan meringis setiap kali ia mencoba duduk. Tapi toh, Minho tetap seperti itu di malam selanjutnya. Meskipun ia bisa memulainya dengan lembut, dengan hati-hati, pada akhirnya gerakannya akan semakin kasar. Tapi malam ini Minho jauh, _jauh_, lebih kasar dari malam-malam yang biasanya.

Newt merasa kepalanya berputar. Rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu. Ia susah payah mencoba bernafas. Tenggorokannya sakit. Suara yang dikeluarkannya sekarang menjadi campuran antara desahan dan megap-megap untuk mengambil nafas. Air mata mulai mengalir dari balik kelopak matanya yang menutup erat. Satu tetes. Dua tetes.

Minho tidak berhenti.

Dan Newt tidak protes.

Dia tidak pernah protes.

* * *

They are in love with each other.

_Entah sejak kapan Newt menyadarinya, ia lupa. Yang pasti Minho mengetahuinya lebih dulu dan dengan sabar menunggu hingga Newt menyadari hal yang sama._

_Semenjak mereka bersama, tidak ada kata apapun yang terlontar dari anak-anak yang lain. Tidak juga dengan Alby. Pemuda pemimpin mereka itu hanya menatap Newt sesekali, menepuk kepalanya lebih sering, atau memberi remasan lembut pada bahunya setiap kali ia melihat wajah meringis Newt saat pemuda pirang itu berusaha duduk dengan hati-hati._

_Hanya Minho. Tidak ada kata apapun yang terlontar dari Alby dan yang lain, tapi tidak dengan Minho._

_Minho tidak menyukai kedekatan Newt dan Alby. Tidak peduli meskipun Alby-lah yang kenal Newt lebih dulu daripada Minho, tidak peduli meskipun Alby-lah yang ada di sisi Newt sebelum Minho, tidak peduli meskipun Alby-lah yang lebih dulu selalu ada untuk Newt sebelum Minho, tidak peduli meskipun Alby-lah yang menyelamatkan hidup Newt dengan menemukannya duluan sebelum Minho._

_Minho tidak menyukai kedekatan Newt dan Alby._

_Dan Newt tidak protes._

_Ia juga tidak menjaga jarak dengan Alby, namun sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kontak fisik. Semua berjalan seperti biasa kecuali beberapa tatapan tidak senang yang Minho lemparkan kearahnya. Saat larut Newt selalu berusaha untuk meyakinkan Minho bahwa ia hanya mencintai Minho seorang. Tidak ada Alby, tidak ada siapapun di hatinya, selain Minho._

_Butuh waktu sampai akhirnya Minho mengurangi sifat _possesive _dan _over-protective_ berlebihannya terhadap Newt. Memang masih ada, namun setidaknya berkurang sedikit. Dan Newt cukup menghela nafas lega karenanya._

_Lagi, Newt tidak pernah protes dengan dua sifat jelek Minho yang berkaitan dengannya itu._

* * *

"_Ahh—hhaa ... Min—haahh ... aahh ..."_

Minho masih menatap Newt, masih menggepur dengan kuat, mengerang dan terengah-engah. Di bawahnya, Newt meringis, mendesah, dan menggeliat, merapat begitu erat ke tubuh Minho hingga pemuda Asia itu bisa merasakan dentuman jantung Newt di dadanya sendiri.

Minho menyadari beberapa tetes air mata yang mengalir keluar dari kelopak mata Newt yang tertutup rapat. Ia tahu Newt sedang kesakitan. Tapi kenikmatan tak tertahankan yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak membuatnya berhenti. Ia tidak mau berhenti.

Minho menunggu. Menunggu sampai Newt mencakar bahunya, berteriak, dan menyuruhnya berhenti. Menunggu hingga Newt memohon padanya untuk berhenti. Menunggu Newt mengatakan sesuatu, apapun, atau melakukan sesuatu sekecil apapun sebagai sinyal yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Jika Newt yang memintanya, Minho akan berhenti. Tentu saja, Minho akan melakukan apapun, hanya untuk Newt, jika Newt menginginkannya.

Newt tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun selain melontarkan desahan terengah-engah. Newt tidak melakukan apapun selain berpegangan erat pada Minho.

Minho menggeram nikmat. Dihantamkannya kejantanannya terus-menerus ke dalam tubuh Newt. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, sangat dekat dengan wajah Newt, saat ia terus-menerus membisikkan kata-kata yang sama, mengulangnya bagai mantra.

"_Newt ... I love you ..."_

"—_nghh .. Hahh- aahh ! Aahhh, Minho !"_

* * *

_Newt tidak pernah protes akan hal-hal yang seharusnya membuat remaja seusianya melakukan hal itu. Ya, dia tidak menerima keadaannya sekarang. Dia tidak suka ditempatkan di tempat yang asing seluruhnya tanpa ingatan apapun. Dia tidak suka dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Tapi dia tidak protes, tidak mengeluh kepada siapapun, tidak juga kepada Minho._

_Seperti saat Gally menendang kakinya yang cedera—kesalahpahaman kecil, yang dia ingat. Gally memang memiliki temperamental yang buruk dan semua orang tahu ia mudah marah. Newt melawan, tentu saja, dia bukan orang lemah bodoh yang pasrah begitu saja jika diinjak-injak. Penjelasannya tertutup oleh makian Gally dan ucapannya yang menyuruh Gally untuk tenang diabaikan sepenuhnya. Newt hanya bermaksud untuk mengabaikan pemuda itu dan berbalik untuk berjalan pergi ketika Gally menyerangnya dari belakang._

_Newt tidak protes._

_Minho marah besar. Kekesalannya terlihat sangat jelas yang bahkan sanggup membuat Newt agak takut hari itu karena Minho tidak pernah memperlihatkan kejengkelan yang sebesar itu._

_Kekesalan Minho hari itu sebenarnya ganda. Ia baru saja kembali dari _maze_ ketika beberapa anak sedang bergosip-ria tentang insiden Newt dan Gally itu. Keinginan terbesarnya untuk menghampiri Gally dan langsung menghajar anak itu dengan cepat tertindih oleh rasa khawatirnya akan kondisi Newt sehingga ia menghampiri si pirang terlebih dahulu. Kekesalan pertamanya dimulai saat ia tahu jika Newt terluka saat ia tidak ada. Ia melanggar janjinya pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Newt dan bahwa ia akan melindunginya. Heh, ia benar-benar akan menghajar Gally setelah ini._

_Kekesalan yang kedua, yang benar-benar membuat amarahnya memuncak, adalah saat Newt mengatakan kalau Alby-lah yang datang menolongnya dan menghentikan Gally._

_Minho bangkit berdiri, hendak melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada Gally. Newt menyusul terburu-buru, berjalan terseok-seok di belakangnya, berusaha menghentikannya, menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan Gally sendiri. Tapi Minho tidak mendengarkan. Ia hampir saja berkelahi dengan Gally kalau saja Alby tidak muncul untuk menuding mereka dengan tajam dan berkata dengan penuh jengkel, langsung di depan wajah Minho, untuk tidak membuat masalah._

Minho did Newt so hard that night to the point where Newt blacked out_ dan tidak bangun-bangun hampir seharian. Bahkan saat Minho dan para _runner _lainnya kembali dari _maze,_ Newt masih tidak sadarkan diri dan baru bangun setelah senja. Lagi, Alby dan yang lain tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan Minho. Begitu juga Newt._

_Tapi Minho menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mendekap Newt dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang saat akhirnya Newt bangun. '_Sorry for being so angry,_' katanya pada saat itu. Dan Newt tidak marah. Ia menepuk punggung Minho dengan pelan, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya._

_Minho mencintainya, astaga._

* * *

"_I love you, Newt ..."_

"_Aahh ... M—Minho, I—"_

_Thrust. Thrust. Thrust._

Minho mengerang. Lubang sempit milik Newt mengetat di sekitarnya dan ia tahu Newt sudah dekat. Ia juga sudah dekat, ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Newt memekik saat Minho mendekapnya lebih kuat, dengan begitu protektif dan posesif.

"_M—Minho aahh ... I'm close- hnghh ..."_

"_Me, too. Just come."_

Dan Newt sampai di puncaknya lebih dulu. Cairannya keluar membasahi perut Minho dan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan ia menggerakkan lengannya, menangkupkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Minho yang masih memompa ke dalam dirinya dan membuka matanya yang berair, menatap Minho dengan ... penuh cinta.

"_I ..." _Dia mengambil nafas susah payah. Tubuhnya masih terlonjak, terbawa akan kekuatan dorangan Minho. _"I love you, too ..."_

Pupil mata Minho sedikit melebar. Bisikan itu terdengar lemah, sangat lemah namun Minho mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Sangat jelas karena hal itu hanya Newt tujukan padanya. Hanya pada Minho seorang. Dorongan terakhir, Minho menghentakkan kejantanannya sedalam mungkin di tubuh _partner _seumur hidupnya saat ia mencapai klimaksnya sendiri, mengisi lubang Newt dengan cairannya.

_Partner for life_. Ia memutuskan untuk menamai Newt seperti itu semenjak mereka bersama. Partner seumur hidup.

Mereka berdua saling menatap sekarang, nafas memburu, peluh mengalir disekujur tubuh mereka. Newt sangat kecil dan sempit, dengan keadaan Minho yang masih berada dalam dirinya, tidak ada cairan esensi sedikitpun yang merembes keluar.

Minho menunduk, menyapukan bibirnya di dahi Newt, lalu berpindah ke pelipis, area di antara alis, pucuk hidung, dagu, rahang. Yang terakhir ia daratkan di bibir Newt, mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut, hati-hati, dan menambahkan sedikit keposesifannya dengan lumatan kecil.

Newt melenguh kecil diantara ciuman itu. Lalu kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Minho terjatuh begitu saja. Minho menarik kembali kepalanya dan menatap Newt. Kepala pemuda pirang itu terkulai ke samping, matanya menutup, bunyi nafasnya samar-samar terdengar dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Pingsan.

Minho tersenyum samar. Ia mengusap jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Newt dengan ibu jarinya sebelum mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Cairannya mengalir keluar dari bukaan kecil itu dan ia menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkannya.

Astaga, Minho benar-benar mencintai Newt.

Selanjutnya _runner_ itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya, yang satu di sekitar bahu Newt dan satu lagi di bagian bawah lutut Newt, kemudian mengangkat tubuh kurus itu dengan perlahan, kembali berhati-hati.

Ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil lainnya di dahi si pirang dan berbisik pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"_**Mine."**_

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum dimulai, ada beberapa hal yang perlu disampaikan. (?) #cieilah.

Konten di cerita ini sebenarnya campuran antara di novel sama di pelem (?). Fisik dari para tokoh yang dipakai itu diambil dari movie (jadi sebenarnya Alby itu nggak plontos-plontos (?) amat). Dan Box di cerita ini juga berdasarkan movie, soalnya kalau di novel, ngeluarin orang dari Box itu harus pake tali dan kita ceritanya (?) rada bingung gimana nulis deskripsinya. Kalo di movie, Box-nya kan rendah (?) jadi tinggal manjet keluar terus sok atuh beres. Oh, lalu ada nama Nick yang dimention di chapter ini. Kalau di movie, Newt bilang Alby yang paling pertama muncul di Glade dan menghabiskan the whole one month alone di antah berantah sana (?). Tapi kalau di novel, waktu pertama kali Thomas dateng, Alby sempet rada bingung-bingung gimana gitu (?) dan bilang ke si Thomas kalo Thomas itu anak pertama yang dateng setelah Nick terbunuh. Di novel juga dimention sama Newt kalau Alby itu 'pemimpin baru', jadi kita asumsikan aja kalo Nick itu pemimpin sebelum Alby (?). Oh, lalu kita nggak tau secara terperinci siapa-siapa aja yang dateng duluan, jadi di cerita ini kita asumsikan juga kalau Alby dan Newt itu nongol di Glade duluan sebelum Minho. Ok, itu aja (?).

Current mood : _**still**_ upset with The Death Cure's ending. like, seriously, Neeeewwwwwtttt... /weeps;

Chapter ini seperti chapter sebelumnya, cerita dengan selipan flashback. Smut and fluff. Semoga fluffy enough untuk dikatakan fluff (?).

* * *

Redamancy

Maze Runner Trilogy Ⓒ James Dashner

*lupa dicantumin di chapter satu, cover image bukan art kita juga, yaaa* (?)

Setting : masih pre - Thomas (sebelum Thomas nongol di Glade); Pairing : masih papa Minho x mama Newt (?)

Warning : OOC, typo, etc (?)

* * *

_Redamancy_  
_A love returned in full; an act of loving the one who loves you._

* * *

Tubuh ramping itu terbalut dalam dekapan lengan kekar sang pemuda Asia. Mereka saling menempel satu sama lain, kaki bergelanyut, rambut bersentuhan.

Newt meringkuk diantara lengan Minho yang memeluknya dengan kuat, _not too strong yet firm enough_. Punggung Newt bersandar pada dada bidang Minho sementara Minho menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi kepala Newt. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menyukai bagaimana rambut berantakan Newt menggelitik pipinya, sentuhan itu terasa nyaman. Newt menggunakan lengan bagian atas Minho sebagai bantalan kepalanya sementara lengan itu sendiri memeluk bahunya. Lengan Minho yang lain melingkar di pinggangnya yang kecil.

Newt sudah pulas. Namun Minho masih terjaga.

Dalam diam Minho hanya melamun, menatap kosong ke sudut ruangan sambil menikmati kedekatan Newt, _relishing the blonde's proximity so dearly_. Jika ada saat-saat dimana Minho tidak akan menukarnya dengan apapun ya saat seperti inilah kira-kira yang akan dipertahankannya sampai mati. Saat dimana ia membalut _Newt's oh-so-lithe-and-delicate-body_ dalam dekapannya, memastikan jika pemuda pirang itu aman dan nyaman berada di dekatnya, menyaksikan wajah tidur Newt yang terlihat tenang.

_Minho loves Newt. With all his might. The feeling is so strong that he's afraid his chest will blow up one day because the love he feels for Newt is just that powerful._

Minho menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya dalam diam. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan sudut yang canggung—hal itu membuat lehernya sedikit pegal namun ia tidak peduli —untuk menatap wajah tidur _the love of his life_. Alis Newt sedikit mengerut satu sama lain, namun entah bagaimana ekspresi wajah itu tetap terlihat teduh. Bulu matanya yang panjang beristirahat diantara garis tulang pipi pemuda kurus itu. Kulitnya yang pucat seakan terlihat bersinar diantara cahaya redup dari bulan yang tampak begitu tak nyata serta begitu kecil, jauh di atas langit yang juga terlihat tidak nyata. Minho selalu menyukai bagaimana pipi berwarna pucat itu akan berubah kemerahan diantara peluh yang menetes ketika mereka sedang melakukan _itu_. Newt terlihat berkali-lipat jauh lebih submisif. Dan Minho rasa ia hanya menikmati betapa dominan dirinya jika dibandingkan dengan si pirang yang sepertinya sedikit lebih tua dan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Betapa Minho menyukai pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini.

* * *

_Rasa takut yang tidak bisa dijelaskan itu menjalar di seluruh pembuluh darah Minho, menyebar di bawah kulitnya, ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan membuat jantungnya berdentum keras. Kotak besi yang bergerak seperti _lift_ itu terus menyeret dirinya ke atas, entah kemana._

_Dan Minho merasa dia belum pernah merasa setakut ini, meskipun ia tidak mengingat apapun._

'Why am I here …'

'Why can't I remember a thing … ?'

'What is this place …'

'Where is it going …'

_Dan rentetan pertanyaan tak terjawab lainnya berlomba-lomba memenuhi kepalanya diantara rasa panik dan cemas yang melanda. Minho mencoba berhenti berpikir dan mengambil nafas. Ruang kecil itu terasa panas dan menyesakkan, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa Minho sungguh sangat ketakutan sekarang. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

_Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terlontar ke depan saat kotak itu berhenti. Minho terjatuh ke samping karena tidak siap dengan gerakan yang terlalu mendadak itu. Ia kembali bangkit berdiri dan merapatkan punggungnya ke sudut kotak sambil memicingkan mata, mendadak waspada terhadap sekelilingnya. Masih belum ada perubahan selama beberapa menit lamanya sampai tiba-tiba saja secercah cahaya menyeruak dari atas kepalanya. Minho mendongak, masih menunjukkan kewaspadaan yang tinggi ketika cahaya itu melebar hingga memenuhi jarak pandangnya. Ia kembali memicingkan matanya sambil menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di atas alis, cahaya itu terlalu silau, seperti ... cahaya matahari? Cahaya itu diikuti oleh suara yang membuatnya sedikit meringis, suara besi bergesekan, seperti suara besi karatan yang ditarik paksa sehingga menimbulkan bunyi mengkeret yang membuat telinganya ngilu._

_Lalu ada sosok yang melompat turun dan berdiri di hadapannya. Minho secara reflek kembali siaga, kedua bahunya tegang saat ia menatap lurus ke arah pemuda yang berkulit gelap dengan kepala plontos yang menatapnya balik dengan tenang._

'Up on your feet already?' _kata orang itu, nada bicaranya terdengar santai dan terkendali. _'Got a brave one here, aren't we?'

'Who are you?' _Minho bertanya langsung. Rasa takut itu masih ada, namun begitu melihat kalau yang berdiri dihadapannya hanya remaja biasa seperti dirinya, ada ketenangan kecil yang menyusup diantara rasa takutnya. _'Where am I?'

'Slow down, greenie,' _ucap orang itu lagi. Dan Minho mengernyit bingung dengan istilah asing yang baru saja ia dengar. _Greenie? 'Let's get you out of here first.'

_Si pemuda berkulit gelap dengan cekatan memanjat keluar kotak. Gerakannya sangat luwes seolah-olah ia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali. Minho memandang bingung gerakan orang tersebut. Bisakah ia memanjat, pernahkan ia melakukannya? Sialan, kenapa dia tidak ingat apa-apa?_

_Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia mulai menjulurkan tangannya ke atas. Dan ternyata ia cukup tinggi untuk mencapai permukaan atas kotak. Sambil melompat-lompat kecil sebagai persiapan, ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya dengan canggung, berusaha memanjat keluar dari kotak. Entah mengapa rasanya ia merasa tidak asing dengan gerakan memanjat, dan sekarang gerakan yang dilakukannya terlihat begitu natural._

_Akhirnya separuh dari tubuhnya keluar dari kotak. Saat itu ada sebuah tangan yang terulur di depan wajahnya dan Minho tidak berpikir dua kali—ia bahkan tidak mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menjulurkan tangan untuk membantunya_—_untuk menyambut uluran itu. Tangan kurus itu menariknya dengan kuat, membantunya keluar seutuhnya dari kotak sampai akhirnya kaki Minho menjajaki tanah kecoklatan yang terlihat nyata. Bau tanah dan rumput yang basah, entah darimana Minho mengenali bebauan itu, membuatnya yakin kalau tanah yang sedang ia pijak adalah asli._

_Kemudian matanya menyapu ke sekeliling, belasan anak laki-laki menatap balik dirinya. Alis Minho berkerut semakin dalam. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Tempat apa ini? Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka ada disini?_

_Kenapa dia ada disini?_

_Kemudian pandangannya berpindah dari gerombolan yang mengelilinginya ke dinding-dinding yang membungkus area dimana mereka berdiri. Dinding apa itu? Darimana asalnya? Ada apa di balik sana?_

'You look curious.'

_Minho menoleh cepat ke arah pemuda berkulit gelap tadi. Sosok itu hanya memperhatikannya, mengawasinya saat Minho terlihat sedang mengobservasi sekelilingnya. _'You haven't answer my question though.'

'I'm Alby.' _Dan Minho saat itu juga memiliki dorongan untuk mengatakan kalau ia tidak menanyakan nama sang pemuda. _'And keep your curiosity till tomorrow. The tour will start until then.'

_Sosok Alby berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Layaknya sebuah _silent command_, anak-anak lelaki lainnya pun mulai bubar, entah kemana. Minho ingin bertanya, namun ia juga tidak tahu ia harus bertanya pada siapa. Ini sungguh menjengkelkan, rasanya ia ingin berlari mengejar Alby dan meninjunya keras-keras. Ia butuh jawaban. Sekarang._

'Are you okay?'

_Minho terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari masih ada seseorang yang tinggal disana. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh dan saat itu juga ia terdiam._

_Berdiri tepat disampingnya ada sesosok pemuda berambut pirang. Beberapa helai rambutnya mencuat keluar dari tempatnya, beberapa yang lainnya melengkung dengan manisnya dan memagari tengkuknya. Ada kilat kekhawatiran tak kasat mata di balik bola mata coklatnya yang besar, menatap Minho dengan penuh tanya. Sebelah alisnya yang terangkat menghilang di balik poninya yang mengikal ke samping, melengkung disekitar telinganya._

The sight took Minho's breath away.

_Meskipun tidak mengingat apapun, entah kenapa bagian dari diri Minho sangat yakin kalau ia tidak pernah melihat pemandangan ... secantik ini. Anak laki-laki itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, terlihat sangat kurus dan Minho baru menyadari kalau anak itulah yang tadi membantunya keluar dari kotak._

'Um...' _responnya dengan canggung, _'I don't know, I'm ... confused?'

_Si pirang tertawa—astaga, bahkan suara tawanya terdengar sangat indah di telinga Minho—dan menepuk pundak Minho dengan singkat. _'Be patient till tomorrow. Till then, I'm here to help you with stuffs. Let's get you some food then I'll give you your sleeping bag.'

_Minho masih sangat bingung, setidaknya ia sudah tidak setakut sebelumnya. Si pirang mulai berjalan dan ia dengan otomatis mengikuti di belakangnya. _Well, _tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia memang mulai lapar. Ia kembali memperhatikan sekitar, anak-anak yang sebelumnya mengerubunginya terlihat menyebar di area terbuka itu. Beberapa terlihat sedang mengurus tanaman, ada yang sedang mengangkat-angkat sesuatu yang terlihat seperti ... galah? Dan ada juga yang sedang mengurusi hewan, hewan ternak? Minho bertanya-tanya darimana mereka mendapatkan itu semua._

_Lalu ingatannya melayang pada Alby. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu terlihat dan terdengar seperti pemimpin disini ... atau semacamnya. Kepalanya secara otomatis bergerak untuk menoleh ke sekeliling hingga matanya menemukan sosok Alby. Dilihatnya Alby sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, agak jauh dari tempat yang lain beraktifitas, seakan kedua orang itu tidak ingin siapapun mendengar percakapan mereka._

'That's Nick.'

_Minho kembali menoleh, mendapati si pirang juga sedang memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah dua orang yang Minho tatap barusan._

'We don't really have a bloody leader here, but ... it happened naturally, you know. Someone needs to lead, or at least to tell us what to do. The rules are needed, too. That's Nick for us,' _ia mulai menjelaskan meskipun Minho tidak bertanya. Mungkin raut wajah penuh tanya Minho saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengatakan hal itu. _'Alby is like ... the second-in-command here. Yeah.'

_Minho mengeluarkan suara kecil atas setitik informasi yang baru saja diperolehnya. Ia berpikir lagi. Nick. Alby. Apa mereka juga tidak mengingat apa-apa ketika mereka tiba disini? Bagaimana dengan nama?_

_Tunggu, Minho ingat namanya sendiri._

_Ya, hanya nama. Tidak dengan yang lain._

_Minho memindahkan tatapannya ke punggung si pirang yang tetap berjalan di depannya, tiba-tiba saja memiliki dorongan kuat untuk menggamit tangan si pirang, membuatnya berbalik, dan menanyakan namanya._

_Mulutnya sudah terbuka, hendak melontarkan pertanyaan itu ketika mendadak si pirang berbalik, seulas senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya yang lagi-lagi membuat Minho terdiam di tempat._

'Your name?'

_Minho tersentak keluar dari keterpanaannya. _'Huh?'

'Your name.' _Si pirang mengulang dengan sabar. _'Most of us arrived here with no memories but our names. In some cases, they didn't. Not for a long term though, they'd eventually remember their name. So if now you don't remember yours_—_'

'It's Minho,' _potongnya langsung, seringai kecil pertama muncul di wajahnya. _'What's yours?'

'Minho?' _Si pirang tersenyum semakin lebar saat ia mencobai nama asing itu dengan bibirnya. Entah kenapa Minho merasa senang akan bagaimana namanya bergulir dengan aksen unik itu. _'It's Newt.'

'Newt.' _Minho menganggukkan kepalanya lambat-lambat, secara otomatis menguburkan nama itu dalam-dalam di ingatannya. _'Newt then.'

_Dan Newt hanya tersenyum padanya dan menepuk pundaknya lagi._

* * *

Minho mengecup sisi kepala Newt dengan lembut.

Newt menggeliat sedikit sebelum berbisik kecil. _"Minho...?"_

Minho ber-_shush _ pelan dan menepuk bahu Newt lambat-lambat, tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Newt merengkuh pemuda pirang itu lebih erat ke arahnya. _"Sorry, did I wake you?"_

Masih setengah tidur, Newt menggeleng sekali, kemudian ia kembali menggeliat diantara balutan lengan kokoh Minho hingga pemuda Asia itu melonggarkan sedikit dekapannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Minho. Kali ini ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Minho, jari-jari kurusnya melengkung, menggamit baju Minho dengan longgar.

Minho tersenyum kecil dan menyisipkan telapak tangannya ke bagian belakang kepala Newt, merapatkan wajah _the love of his life _ke tengkuknya, membiarkan kepala itu bersandar lebih nyaman di dadanya. Lengannya yang lain kembali melingkar di pinggang Newt.

"_What 're ya doin' ...?" _Newt bertanya dengan parau, tidak membuka matanya barang sedetikpun.

"_Nothin'." _Minho ikut berbisik saat menjawab. _"It's alright, Newt. Just go back to sleep."_

"_You should sleep." _Datang balasan dari Newt. _"Got another run to do in early morning, you know that. Sleep, Minho."_

Newt benar, dia masih harus berlari pagi-pagi sekali begitu dinding terbuka. Namun entah kenapa ia masih ingin menatap partner di hadapannya ini. Ingin menikmati seluruh kesempurnaannya, ingin memendam seluruh seluk-beluk wajah dan tubuh Newt dalam otaknya, dalam ingatannya.

Astaga. _Minho loves him so dearly._

"_Okay." _Jawaban singkat kembali meluncur dari Minho. Tapi toh, dia tetap menatap lurus ke wajah tidur Newt yang begitu dekat, begitu manis_—_menempel ke tubuhnya seperti anak kecil.

* * *

_Kali pertama mereka akhirnya berani melakukannya adalah saat mereka sudah bersama—benar-benar bersama dalam konteks _being a couple_—selama setengah tahun penuh._

_Minho sudah lama memimpikan hal ini. Ia sering mendapat mimpi seksual, dirinya berada di antara kaki Newt. Walaupun belum begitu yakin akan bagaimana cara melakukannya dengan benar, Minho tetap ingin mencobanya dan ternyata Newt tidak keberatan._

_Dan ternyata lagi, entah kenapa, meskipun sangat canggung di awal, pergerakan mereka selanjutnya menjadi sangat natural, khususnya bagi Minho. Membuat pemuda Asia itu bertanya-tanya apakah ia pernah melakukan hubungan seksual dengan pria atau wanita sebelumnya._

_Tapi ia tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut._

Because there was Newt, lay sprawled and pinned beneath him. _Dan Minho terdiam cukup lama, menikmati keindahan tubuh Newt, seluruh lekukannya, betapa pucat warna kulitnya, _much to Newt's embarrassment.

'Stop staring. It's bloody embarra_—_aahh ...' _Newt menggeliat-geliut ketika jari-jari Minho bergerak-gerak di dalam dirinya. Tiga jari Minho bekerja diantara dinding-dinding dalamnya yang terasa sangat sempit dan ketat, membuat Minho sedikit khawatir kalau ia akan melukai Newt._

'Are you alright? Does it hurt?' _tanyanya cemas, namun jari-jarinya masih bergerak dengan hati-hati, berusaha melebarkan jalur itu, mempersiapkannya untuk hal yang lebih besar._

_Newt mengangguk cepat. _'It's f-fine ... feels_—_aahh_—_good ...' _Newt mencengkram lengan Minho yang lain, mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kecil sambil menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya sedikit untuk mengikuti pergerakan Minho._

_Tak lama kemudian Minho menarik jari-jarinya dan mulai memposisikan dirinya di bukaan Newt yang berkedut, sungguh terlihat sangat menggoda. _'Newt, I'm going in, okay?'

'Do it.' _Jawaban dari Newt terdengar serak dan _breathless_. Peluh membasahi wajah dan lehernya, membuat beberapa helai pirangnya menempel di area kening dan tengkuknya. Wajah Newt memerah, mata dan bibirnya setengah terbuka._

Absolutely beautiful_—_that was what Minho thought at that time.

_Dan saat akhirnya Minho mendorong masuk, entah sadar atau tidak, Newt menyempit secara reflek, meremas kejantanan Minho begitu kuat dengan dinding-dindingnya yang memang sudah sempit. Minho menyadari ekspresi Newt yang terlihat kesakitan, mendadak panik jika ia ternyata memang menyakiti Newt. Ia merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dalam balutan lengannya dan menekan bibirnya di pelipis Newt, mencoba menenangkan pemuda pirang itu. Mungkin ini benar-benar pertama kalinya Newt melakukan sesuatu seperti ini. Mungkin harusnya Minho mempersiapkan Newt lebih lama._

'Sshh, relax. Hold on to me,' _Minho mengecup sebulir air mata yang lolos dari kelopak mata Newt yang mengatup rapat. _'I promise it will be okay soon. Newt? Hold on to me. Look at me, Newt ...'

_Newt menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit sekali seperti dirobek menjadi dua bagian. Rasanya sangat perih._

_Tapi ia percaya pada Minho._

_Jadi Newt membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa bersalah menyusup ke dadanya saat melihat wajah khawatir Minho, pemuda Asia itu jelas terlihat menyesal seakan ia telah melukai Newt. Si pirang menelan ludah dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Minho sebelumnya. Dikalungkannya kedua lengan ke leher Minho, _holding onto his lover so tightly_. Ia menginginkannya, ia ingin merasakan Minho, merasakan bagaimana mereka menjadi satu. Bukan hanya Minho yang mengingikannya. Newt pun demikian._

Because Newt loves Minho so deeply, he's willing to do anything just for the Asian teen_._

'Go ahead,' _ucap si pirang dengan nada gemetar, _'I can bear it. Please continue. I want you ...'

_Minho menurutinya. Ia lanjut mendorong masuk hingga seluruh kejantanannya tertanam sempurna di dalam tubuh Newt. Dinding-dinding ketat milik Newt berkonstriksi disekeliling batang Minho, membuat pemuda berambut gelap itu melenguh nikmat. Ia memberi jeda sesaat, membiarkan Newt terbiasa dengan ukurannya sebelum benar-benar bergerak._

'Mmnn_—_Minho ...' _Newt merintih pelan, menekuk sedikit lututnya untuk membuka pahanya lebih lebar. _'You can move ...'

'I love you,' _Minho menunduk dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut yang singkat di bibir Newt yang sudah memerah dan bengkak karena sesi _make-out _mereka sebelumnya. _'I love you so much, just hold onto me tight, okay? If it's too unbearable, just claw on my back. If you can't take it anymore, tell me to stop.' _Minho mendaratkan kecupan singkat lain di bibir itu lagi dan satu lagi di bagian lekukan antara leher dan bahu Newt. _'I love you, Newt ...'

_Dan Minho mulai bergerak, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan dan sangat berhati-hati. Gerakan itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa menit awal. Berada di dalam Newt benar-benar terasa ... nikmat. Minho yakin, meskipun ia sudah pernah berhubungan seksual dengan orang lain sekalipun, rasanya tidak akan senikmat sekarang walaupun ia memang tidak mengingat apa-apa._

_Dan lagi, Newt itu berbeda._

Newt is the love of Minho's life.

_Karena itu Newt berbeda. Gerakan Minho semakin lama semakin kuat. Rintihan dan erangan kesakitan Newt berubah menjadi desahan dan raungan kenikmatan. Newt berusaha menahan suaranya, mengingat mereka sedang berhubungan intim di lapangan terbuka, hanya beberapa puluh meter dari para _Gladers _yang sudah pulas di kantong tidur masing-masing. Namun semakin lama pun ia semakin susah mengontrol suaranya ketika gerakan Minho semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Minho menggepur ke arah Newt dengan sangat liar. Awalnya ia berusaha mempertahankan pemikirannya untuk melakukannya _as slow and as gentle as possible_. Namun semua itu terlupakan begitu saja ketika dinding-dinding Newt tidak berhenti berkonstriksi disekitarnya setiap kali ia mendorong masuk. Newt memberinya kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dan ia menginginkan lebih._

_Newt berusaha mengikuti tempo dari gerakan Minho, namun semakin lama gempuran Minho semakin cepat dan Newt menyerah, membiarkan pemuda itu _do all the job _sementara ia hanya menikmati kenikmatan tak terbendung yang diberikan Minho. Ujung kejantanan Minho terus-menurus menusuk satu titik di dalam dirinya yang membuat tubuhnya tersentak dengan rasa asing yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih itu._

'Aahh_—_aaahhh ... aa_—_haahh ...' _Mata Newt tepejam erat, suaranya serak dan mulai pecah. Minho tidak bisa memindahkan tatapannya dari pemandangan indah di bawah tubuhnya itu. _Newt looks so beautiful.

But then again, he always does.

_Newt meremas bahu Minho—dimana Minho menyadari kalau kekuatan remasan jari-jari kurus Newt sebetulnya sangat lemah—saat ia sampai pada puncaknya. Minho menyusul langsung setelahnya, melepaskan esensinya sendiri di dalam tubuh kekasihnya._

_Mereka saling bertatapan setelahnya, nafas memburu dan peluh membasahi wajah serta tubuh mereka. Ada senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajah masing-masing dari mereka dan detik berikutnya, seperti gerak reflek, mereka berdua sama-sama mendekat dan menempelkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lembut dan penuh kasih._

'Oh, geez.' _Minho terkekeh pelan saat ia melepas ciumannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Newt, mengecup singkat kulit pucat Newt dari bahu telanjang si pirang. _'You shuck face have no idea how much I'm seriously, terribly, madly and deeply in love with you...'

_Jari-jari Newt—astaga, Minho begitu menyukai mereka—begerak menyusuri rambutnya. Sebuah gerakan lembut, sangat lembut, karena Newt memang selalu lembut pada semua orang. _Yeah, but he's extremely gentle only to Minho. Just Minho. _Elusan di kepala Minho itu disertai tawa kecil yang meluncur bagaikan suara nyanyian malaikat dari bibir Newt. _'You make me feel so precious,' _komentar Newt sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di sisi kepala Minho._

'You indeed are,' _jawab Minho cepat. Lalu ia menarik kepalanya dari bahu Newt supaya ia bisa memandang wajah si pirang, membawa dahi mereka bertemu ketika ia memandang lurus ke pupil kecoklatan milik Newt. _'I mean it, Newt. I love you so much, words won't be enough to describe how much I love you.'

_Newt tersenyum tulus, sebuah senyum yang terlihat sangat murni dan _pure_, _the sight once again took Minho's breath away. 'Figured it out much, you klunk,' _Newt mendorong dahi Minho main-main dengan dahinya sendiri sebelum kembali membawa pemuda Asia itu lebih dekat dengan menariknya ke posisi semula dimana dahi mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. _'I do love you, too. So much. I love you just the same.'

_Minho terdiam cukup lama hanya untuk memandangi Newt. Astaga, senyum itu, wajah itu, semuanya. Begitu cantik, begitu indah, Minho merasa dirinya tenggelam sedikit demi sedikit dalam genangan tak kasat mata yang menariknya masuk lebih jauh kedalam kecantikan Newt. Pesona pemuda pirang itu, daya tariknya, semuanya._

They are in love with each other. _Sudah cukup lama semenjak mereka sama-sama menyadarinya._

'Can't take it anymore...' _gumam Minho rendah._

_Newt memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap penuh tanya pada Minho sambil berkedip beberapa kali. _'What do you mean?'

'Sorry, Newt.' _Minho membasahi bibirnya sebelum menyeringai penuh. _'Bear with the sore for a day, will you?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' _Kerutan di alis Newt mendalam saat ia kembali mengerjap bingung. Namun pertanyaan itu terjawab saat Minho yang memang masih tertanam di dalamnya tiba-tiba bergerak lagi. _'W-wai_—_aahh ... M-Min-nnhh ... Minho_—_aahh, aahhh ...'

_Dan beberapa seri dari desahan dan rintihan erotis kembali meluncur dari bibir Newt, menghiasi malam mereka berdua yang memasuki ronde kedua._

* * *

Minho tiba-tiba saja ingin meremas Newt dalam pelukannya, mendekap tubuh yang langsing dan halus itu kuat-kuat saking gemasnya. Namun diurungkannya niat itu melihat wajah Newt yang benar-benar sudah pulas di dadanya. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Newt. Mungkin besok saja. Atau nanti pagi. Yang pasti ia akan melakukannya, menarik tubuh ramping Newt _into a bone-crushing hug. For sure._

_Instead, _ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil dan singkat di ujung hidung Newt, _oh that cute little button nose, _rasanya Minho ingin mengecupnya lagi.

Namun bahkan kecupan sesimpel itu mampu membangunkan Newt untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Oh Minho..." _keluhnya dengan nada mengantuk. Alisnya mengerut saat ia meringkuk lebih rapat, menyusup diantara kehangatan tubuh Minho sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Minho seutuhnya, menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya seperti anak kucing pada kain pakaian Minho. _"I told you to bloody go to sleep."_

"_Okay, sorry, sorry."_

Minho menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa. Tadinya ia ingin melancarkan niatnya untuk meremas Newt dalam pelukannya_—_tapi tidak jadi karena ia takut membuat Newt jengkel.

Newt menarik sedikit kepalanya dan kali ini membuka matanya. Irisnya yang terlihat sayu dan berkaca-kaca karena mengantuk itu perlahan mendongak menatap Minho yang malah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Newt menyipitkan matanya, memandang tajam ke arah Minho. _But Minho knows better. _Secercah kekhawatiran yang berkilat di mata Newt tidak luput dari perhatian Minho.

"_Can't sleep?" _tanya Newt dengan suara kecil, hampir serupa bisikan.

Minho mengangkat bahu sedikit. _"Kinda."_

"_Why? You're uncomfortable or something?" _Ekspresi wajah Newt berubah was-was. _"Am I snoring?"_

"_No," _Minho menjawab dengan cepat, _almost too quickly even. "Of course no. No, you weren't. Oh shuck, instead, you at your sleeping mode is the cutest thing alive that I've ever been witnessed."_

Newt mengerutkan hidungnya, tapi ada sedikit rasa lega pada ekspresinya. _"Slim it, Minho. Not in mood for your joke."_

"_Am not joking here, love," _jawab Minho lagi dengan nada menggoda. _"But seriously, it's not because I'm uncomfortable or something. Just go back to sleep, Newt."_

"_Like bloody hell I would." _Newt mendesah pelan sebelum kembali menatap Minho. _"Something's bothering you?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Something on your mind then?"_

"_Just you."_

"_Minho, come on..."_

Minho bahkan tidak lagi berusaha menutupi kalau ia ingin tertawa ketika Newt memutar kedua bola matanya dengan sikap jengah. _"But I'm shucking serious, Newt. You're always on my mind and you already know that."_

Newt terdiam sesaat. Minho menyadari pancaran kekhawatiran itu kembali terlihat dari kilat pupil mata Newt. _"Minho, you're gonna wear yourself out. You did the run and barely have a rest. You need to do it again in early morning and now you haven't even sleep." _Newt menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Mendadak Minho merasa bersalah saat wajah Newt berubah menjadi terlihat letih. _"You're gonna be tired and exhausted. I don't want that."_

"_Easy. I'll be fine." _Minho menyeringai kecil. Ada rasa senang dan bangga yang sedikit egois untuk dirasakan sekarang namun ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya karena Newt lagi-lagi khawatir terhadap dirinya. _"I promise. Just trust me, okay? It's just that ... Okay, I've to admit it that you look seriously beautiful even when you're sleeping and I can't help myself but to wonder how that even works and I can't stop myself to adore every part of you. That's it."_

Wajah Newt memberengut saat mendengar jawaban konyol dari Minho. Ia menghela nafas berat. _"Tomorrow I'm sleeping next to Alby then."_

"_Don't you dare." _Lagi, respon dari Minho datang dengan cepat, tepat sedetik setelah Newt menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajah Minho terlihat serius sekarang dan ada kerutan cemas di balik matanya yang menyipit tajam ke arah Newt. _"Don't you dare, no. No, I'm not going to let you. You're not going to sleep next to Alby. Not to Alby, not to anyone else but me. No."_

Newt terkekeh pelan. Wajahnya terlihat semakin letih dan Minho tiba-tiba kembali merasa bersalah. _"If it's a no then please just sleep." _Mata Newt menutup perlahan dan ia kembali menjadikan dada Minho sebagai bantalan kepalanya. _"Please just sleep, yeah? For me."_

"_Okay." _Minho membelai rambut Newt sesaat dan mengecup kening pemuda pirang itu sebelum kemudian ikut menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

* * *

'You know, if you ever hurt him or make him cry, even just a bit, I'll kill you.'

_Minho memperlambat langkahnya dan menoleh untuk menatap Alby. Ia baru saja kembali dari _maze_, joging melewati pintu dan terlihat seperti akan menghampiri Newt di tempat si pirang biasa bekerja ketika Alby tiba-tiba mengutarakan hal itu padanya. Mata pemuda Asia itu menyipit tidak suka, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat._

_Namun ia tahu Alby hanya peduli pada Newt karena mereka berdua berteman cukup lama. Alby jauh lebih mengenal Newt sebelum Minho. Dan meskipun Minho selalu cemburu dari segala sisi dan aspek terhadap Alby, pada akhirnya Newt adalah milik Minho. Dan semakin lama, Minho merasa ia semakin bisa mentolerir kedekatan kekasihnya dengan Alby. Toh, meskipun tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, Minho sebenarnya bersyukur karena Alby selalu ada disana untuk membantunya menjaga dan melindungi Newt._

'Listen here, you slinthead,' _mulai Minho sambil bersedekap, _'in case you're just worried about Newt, I'm gonna let you live longer.' _Minho menggerak-gerakkan sudut bibirnya setiap kali ia berbicara, entah kenapa merasa sedikit jengkel dengan kepedulian Alby terhadap Newt. _'And what did you just say? Hurt him? Make him cry?' _Minho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan kali ini. Ekspresi wajahnya serius. _'Like hell I'm gonna do that. I won't do that ever and I'll make sure nothing and no one will.'

_Alby hanya menatap lurus ke arah Minho sebelum tersenyum tipis, menganggukkan kepala seakan ia puas dengan balasan dari Minho, sebelum berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi._

_Alis Minho berkedut samar saat ia menatap punggung Alby yang semakin mengecil. Ia sendiri berbalik dan berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah dapur._

_Tidak ada Frypan disana. Dan seperti dugaannya, ia menemukan Newt—sepertinya habis membantu si _keeper of the cook _menyiapkan makan malam—disana, sedang mengelap salah satu meja. _Probably _kembali membantu Frypan untuk merapikan tempat itu supaya para _Gladers _bisa makan dengan lebih nyaman._

_Newt memang selalu peduli pada semua anak-anak disana. Layaknya figur seorang ... apa istilahnya?—mungkin, jika masih ada yang meningat dan mengerti arti kata yang satu ini—ibu?_

_Newt baru akan pindah untuk mengelap meja di bagian sudut lain ketika Minho bergegas mendekatinya dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat dari belakang. Pemuda Asia itu membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Newt, mendekap erat tubuh ramping itu dalam rengkuhannya, seolah-olah Newt akan menghilang begitu ia melepas pelukannya._

_Newt tersentak sedikit dan kembali rileks detik berikutnya begitu ia menunduk serta melihat sepasang lengan yang ia kenal dengan baik. _'Welcome back,' _ujarnya dengan seulas senyum lembut sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tubuh Minho yang berada di belakangnya. _'Dinner will be ready soon. Hungry already?'

_Minho tidak menjawab dan malah mempererat pelukannya._

_Newt mengabaikan rasa ngilu samar dari balik cengkraman kuat Minho di pinggangnya yang menyusup ke kulit sampai ke tulang pinggulnya. Minho selalu punya selera humor yang tinggi meskipun biasanya lebih ke arah sarkasme. Mendapati pemuda itu lebih diam dari biasanya membuat Newt tiba-tiba khawatir. _'Minho?' _Newt berusaha menoleh, namun pelukan Minho terlalu kuat sehingga niat itu diurungkannya. _'What's wrong? Are you hurt?'

_Gelengan samar dari Minho bisa Newt rasakan melalui pundaknya dan pemuda pirang itu sedikit menghela nafas lega meskipun kekhawatiran itu tetap ada di balik sorot matanya yang lelah._

'Then what is it?' _Newt meletakkan kain basah yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap meja sedari tadi dan mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di punggung tangan Minho. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati, diusapkannya jari-jemarinya ke buku-buku jari Minho. _'Talk to me. Are you okay?'

'I love you,' _ucap Minho pelan, suaranya terdengar samar mengingat ia masih membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan antara leher dan bahu Newt, namun Newt masih dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya dengan jelas. _'I love you, Newt. I do. I really do. I don't want to ever lose you.'

_Newt mengernyit sedikit. Raut wajahnya merupakan campuran antara ekspresi bingung dan malu mendengar pengakuan mendadak Minho. _'What?' _Newt menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Minho. _'Seriously, Minho, what's wrong? You're scaring me.'

'I want you to always stay with me, all the time.'

'Well ... I can't. You've got a run to do while I also got things to do.'

'You should know how and what they supposed to mean, slinthead,' _Minho menggeram rendah dengan nada frustasi. Ia merasakan getaran pada bahu Newt, sepertinya pemuda pirang itu tertawa diam-diam. _'Newt, I love you.'

_Ada rasa menggelitik yang berputar dalam perut Newt saat Minho membisikkan kata-kata itu. Entah apa yang membuat Minho tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini, Newt tidak terlalu memusingkannya lagi. Ia menggenggam lengan Minho dengan kedua tangannya, sekarang benar-benar menyenderkan seluruh berat tubuhnya kepada Minho. Pemuda berambut gelap itu tidak bergeming. _'Minho, I love you just the same, okay. I do. I really do. I love you so much. You're my only reason to live this shuck life. It's all because I want to be with you.'

_Minho tersenyum akan jawaban yang diterimanya. Newt selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat perasaannya kembali membaik. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya untuk memutar tubuh kurus itu menghadapnya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman mesra di bibir tipis milik Newt. Si pemuda pirang menyambutnya dengan hangat, secara otomatis langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Minho, telapak tangannya menyusup diantara helai hitam dan halus milik Minho._

_Ciuman itu berawal lembut sebelum tiba-tiba Newt mengeluarkan suara kecil dari balik kerongkongannya, seperti seruan terkejut, ketika Minho mendorong tubuhnya, membuatnya sedikit tersandung dan _his back toppled over into the table. _Newt lebih terkejut lagi ketika Minho sudah membungkuk di atas tubuhnya, menyusupkan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Newt untuk meraba bagian dalam paha Newt dan melebarkan mereka untuk memberinya ruang diantara kaki Newt._

_Newt bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak melenguh nikmat saat ciuman Minho turun ke lehernya, menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap. Ia meringis dan mengepalkan jarinya di rambut Minho, berusaha menggeliat pergi dari perangkap Minho._

_Newt menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan Minho yang lain menyusup ke balik bajunya, mengelus kulitnya yang pucat dengan pelan sebelum merangkak naik—_'Minho, we can't_—_hnghh...'_—dan mencubit salah satu puting Newt. _'Minho, stop...'

_Namun sepertinya Minho tidak terlalu mendengarkan lagi. Ia kembali meninggalkan bekas di spot lain yang ada di kulit putih leher Newt, tangannya masih sibuk memainkan tonjolan kecil yang ada di dada Newt, membuat si pirang itu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di bawahnya sambil mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kecil._

'Minho...' _Newt mencoba mendorong bahu Minho. _'Seriously, stop.'

_Kali ini Minho berhenti. Ia menarik tangannya dan menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain, menatap lurus ke arah Newt yang masih berada di bawah tubuhnya dengan posisi mereka yang sedikit _awkawrd. _Minho menangkupkan sebelah telapak tangannya ke pipi Newt, mengelus tulang pipi pemuda pirang itu menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan sangat hati-hati, seakan Newt adalah sebuah kaca bening yang akan pecah bahkan dengan sentuhan lembut sekalipun. Mata doe yang besar itu menatap balik ke arahnya dengan bingung dan Minho terkekeh pelan. _'I love you, Newt. You're my reason to run. Because I want to get you out of this rat-hole. Because I want _us _to get out of here and start a new life, together.' _Kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Newt sebelum Minho kembali melanjutkan, '_I want you to know how much you mean to me, how much I care about you, that I will always protect you and keep you safe, that I will never let anything nor anyone hurt you, that I will always be by your side, needed or not. I want you to know that I wish to spend the rest of my life with you.'

_Pipi pucat itu memancarkan rona kemerahan tak kasat mata sekarang. Mata Newt berkedip menatap Minho sebelum bergerak ke arah lain, lalu kembali menatap Minho sebelum ke arah lain lagi, begitu terus berulang-ulang sampai-sampai Minho merasakan dorongan untuk mencium kekasihnya lagi karena perilaku manisnya. Namun niatan itu berhenti saat Newt kembali membuka mulutnya. _'I don't know what's wrong with you today, but... Minho, I bloody love you, too. Don't you ever doubt that. I know you're aware of it, that I need you, that I won't be able to make it through without you, that I'm nothing without you, and that I want to be by your side, too. I love you. I love you, so, _so much _it makes me feel alive everyday. Now get off of me, Alby and the others will probably come soon.'

_Minho mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dan kali ini membungkuk untuk mengecup lembut bibir Newt dengan penuh kasih sayang._

* * *

Newt memandangi wajah tidur Minho dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Hanya untuk memastikan saja, saat ia menutup mata dan menyuruh Minho untuk tidur, sebenarnya Newt sendiri tidak langsung tidur lagi. Ia menunggu beberapa saat lamanya hingga terdengar deru nafas teratur dan detak jantung tenang milik Minho sebelum membuka matanya lagi.

Sepertinya Minho sudah tertidur sungguhan kali ini. Wajahnya sangat tenang, kedua lengannya masih melingkar erat di pinggang Newt_—_tapi, ya, Minho memang selalu memeluk Newt kuat-kuat bahkan dalam tidurnya dan terkadang Newt bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara Minho melakukannya_—_dan kepalanya miring sedikit, seperti ingin menempelkan kepala mereka satu sama lain. Minho terlihat jauh lebih muda ketika ia sedang tidur dan Newt selalu diam-diam mengawasinya, bagaimana sudut bibirnya bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya, bagaimana Minho kadang mendengkur halus, bersin, kemudian mendengkur lagi dengan ringan seolah ia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Minho selalu mengeluarkan suara dalam tidurnya, terkadang bahkan mengigau. Tapi Newt tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa, tidak pernah memberitahukan Minho akan kebiasaan lucunya yang satu itu juga. Karena menurut Newt, Minho sangat manis saat melakukan itu semua dan ia tidak keberatan dengan suara-suara yang kekasihnya buat saat tidur.

Astaga, _Newt loves Minho so deeply._

Newt tertawa diam-diam. Ditepuknya dada Minho dengan lemah lembut yang malah membuat pemuda Asia itu berguling lebih dekat padanya, bahkan hampir menimpanya.

Newt mendengus geli. Ia kembali merapatkan dirinya ke arah Minho, mendaratkan kecupan ringan di rahang pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu sebelum kembali menyelipkan kepalanya di bawah dagu Minho, tersenyum samar ketika ia kembali menutup matanya dan berbisik pelan.

"_Good night, Minho. I love you."_

_._

_._


	3. Chapter 3

Hai hai wink wonk. (?)

Emm, chapter ini sebenernya nggak terlalu _fluffy _(?) dan nggak ada _smut _juga (?). Cuma penggambaran betapa dalem (?) hubungan Minho dan Newt diliat dari sudut pandang lain. (?) Oke, ada Thomas, Alby, Nick, dan Ben di sini, tapi mereka belum masuk ke maze. (?) Dan kita belum baca _Kill Order, _jadi nggak begitu tau cerita _childhood-_nya Teresa sama Thomas, so chapter ini asli karangan aja. (?) Oh, btw kita ngarang soal _appearance_-nya si Nick, ya? Oh, dan ada Teresa _in here, just because we love her and she is our baby. /shrugs. _(?)

* * *

Redamancy

Maze Runner Trilogy Ⓒ James Dashner

Setting : pre – maze (?);

Pairing : MINEWT FTW (?);

Warning : OOC, typo, etc (?), kalo ada typo tolong kasih tau ; u ; (?);

* * *

_Redamancy_  
_A love returned in full; an act of loving the one who loves you._

* * *

_Age 9._

_._

Thomas tidak tahu. Dia masih belum mengerti pada saat itu. Dia tidak tahu jika suatu hari dia akan bekerja dengan _mereka_. Maka dari itu ia hanya mengikuti Teresa. Mereka berdua sama-sama belum memiliki ide akan apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh _mereka_ saat itu.

Ruang kerja itu luar biasa luas (Thomas tidak tahu ruangan itu disebut apa, namun orang dewasa biasanya menyebut ruangan itu sebagai ruang kerja, _so be it_). Banyak layar-layar bertebaran di dinding, semua monitor menyala, semua orang dewasa terlihat sibuk, dan Thomas mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Teresa, _completely confused and lost_.

Teresa meremas lembut tangannya, melemparkan tatapan menenangkan seolah berkata tidak ada yang akan menyakitinya.

Mereka berdua masih sangat muda pada saat itu.

"_So, Thomas." _Thomas menoleh pada seorang wanita yang sedang berbicara padanya, _"you are going to mingle with them."_

"_Is Teresa going with me?" _tanyanya penuh harap sambil kembali melirik ke arah Teresa.

Teresa menatapnya balik dan hendak buka suara ketika wanita dewasa di hadapannya memutuskan untuk menjawab terlebih dahulu. _"No. She needs to stay with her parents. But don't worry, Thomas. You will meet her at least once a day if that can makes you feel better."_

Bibir Thomas membentuk lengkungan cemberut yang kasat mata, namun sekali lagi remasan lembut dari tangan Teresa membuatnya menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. Teresa melemparkan seulas senyum manis padanya. _"It's okay, Tom," _katanya, seperti biasa, suara Teresa sangat halus dan selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang. _"She's right. My parents promised me that I'll see you at least once a day."_

Thomas akhirnya mengangguk perlahan. Mungkin memang sudah sewajarnya Teresa tetap bersama orangtuanya. Seingat Thomas, orangtua Teresa adalah orang dewasa lain yang selalu bolak-balik masuk ke ruangan kerja ini, memakai jas lab putih sama seperti yang lain, dan selalu menatap ke arah monitor seolah itu adalah hal paling menarik yang ada di dunia.

"_Try to socialize, okay?"_

Itu adalah kata terakhir Teresa kepadanya hari itu sebelum ia dibawa ke bagian lain dari gedung bernuansa serba putih-putih yang entah seluas apa, Thomas belum tahu. Sepertinya wanita dewasa yang saat ini sedang menuntunnya pernah memberitahu nama tempat ini, namun Thomas lupa. Sesuatu yang berawalan dengan _World—World in Cata— experiment, department_. Thomas menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa bingung sendiri karena berusaha mengingat nama tempat tersebut. '_Well, whatever,' _pikirnya saat itu, _'it's not like it's important or something.'_

Mereka sampai di bagian gedung yang cukup jauh dari ruang kerja. Thomas sekarang berdiri di koridor panjang yang entah sampai mana berujung, Thomas tidak tahu. Di masing-masing sisi kiri dan kanan koridor tersebut terdapat pintu-pintu yang menurut wanita dewasa di hadapannya adalah kamar-kamar bagi anak-anak seumuran dirinya. Thomas ingat wanita dewasa itu sempat menjelaskan bagaimana anak-anak itu akan sangat penting bagi kehidupan manusia setelahnya, bagaimana aktivitas otak mereka akan dipelajari, _bla, bla, bla bla._

Thomas benar-benar masih belum mengerti saat itu.

Wanita dewasa itu mengantarnya ke satu kamar (yang sudah ditempati anak lain, Thomas harus berbaur dengan mereka, kata wanita itu) yang kosong saat mereka masuk. Thomas mengingat sepertinya si wanita bilang kalau teman sekamarnya sedang melakukan tes—_something about body measurements?—_entahlah, sekali lagi, Thomas tidak terlalu mendengarkan, dan tidak terlalu mengerti.

Wanita itu pergi. Dan tinggallah Thomas sendirian di kamar itu.

Anak laki-laki itu duduk di salah satu kasur yang ada di sana. Kamar itu tidak bisa dibilang luas, memang, namun cukup besar untuk ukuran kamar tidur. Ada dua kasur bertingkat di kamar itu, di ujung paling kiri ruangan dan ujung paing kanan ruangan, saling berhadapan. Thomas duduk di kasur yang ada di pojok kanan, hanya berdiam diri, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Beberapa jam lamanya, ia mulai mendengar suara langkah kaki, semakin lama suara itu semakin dekat dan ia juga mendengar beberapa suara anak-anak yang sedang mengobrol, entahlah. Ia menatap lurus ke arah pintu kamarnya sampai benda itu melayang terbuka dan tiga orang anak yang ia asumsikan sebagai teman sekamarnya berjalan masuk.

Seorang bocah Asia sedang tertawa sambil menyeret seorang bocah _brunette _dalam sebuah _playful head-lock_. Si bocah berambut cokelat yang terseret itu juga sedang tertawa sambil berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari kekangan lengan si bocah Asia. Di belakang mereka mengekor seorang bocah kecil berambut pirang yang hanya tersenyum simpul dengan kelakuan kedua orang di depannya.

Thomas tidak heran melihat tidak ada dari mereka yang menyadari kehadirannya melihat betapa asiknya mereka bercengkrama satu sama lain. Jadi ia masih diam dan hanya menatap lurus sampai pandangannya bertemu dengan pupil berwarna cokelat gelap milik si bocah pirang. Anak yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Thomas itu menggamit lengan baju sang bocah Asia dan memberi sedikit tarikan supaya bocah berambut hitam pendek itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. Si bocah pirang menunjuk ke arah Thomas dengan jemarinya yang lain dan kedua bocah lainnya akhirnya menoleh.

Dan sekarang ditatap oleh tiga pasang mata sekaligus membuat Thomas merasa risih dan gugup.

"_Oh, oh. Hi there. Sorry, didn't see ya," _ujar si bocah _brunette _akhirnya, menjadi yang pertama untuk memecahkan keheningan mendadak di ruangan itu. Ia menggeliat keluar dari cengkraman si bocah Asia dan nyengir ke arah Thomas. _"So you are the new kid, huh. We've heard about you. My name is Nick."_

"_Thomas," _balas Thomas seadanya, masih menatap tiga anak itu secara bergantian.

Nick mengangguk sedikit dan membuat gerakan menunjuk melalui bahu dengan jempolnya, menunjuk dua anak yang ada di belakangnya. _"And they are—"_

"_Minho." _Si bocah Asia berujar lantang—yang membuat Nick memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus—kemudian menghampiri Thomas dan duduk di kasur pojok kiri, tepat di hadapan Thomas. _"Nice to meet you, new kid."_

"_I'm sorry, Minho is just that sassy so please ignore him as much as you can," _ujar Nick lagi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Thomas.

"_Hey, that's not—"_

Thomas tidak terlalu mendengarkan saat Minho dan Nick mulai adu mulut mengenai sesuatu yang tidak menarik minatnya. Matanya melekat pada sosok kecil sang bocah pirang yang sebelumnya mengekori Nick ke arah mereka namun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Minho. Thomas hanya menatap dan menatap.

Dan si pirang menatap balik ke arahnya. Anehnya Thomas tidak merasa _awkward _sama sekali saling menatap dengan si pirang itu. Mereka sama-sama saling berpandangan dengan mata yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran.

Apapun perdebatan yang sedang berlangsung diantara Minho dan Nick kala itu terhenti saat Thomas melayangkan pertanyaan kepada si pirang, cukup kencang untuk menyaingi suara Nick yang saat itu sedang melontarkan sanggahan entah apa pada Minho. _"And you are?"_

"_Newt."_

Senyum yang Thomas lihat saat itu mengingatkannya pada cahaya matahari.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Thomas bertemu anak-anak lain.

Mereka ada banyak, Thomas hampir tidak bisa mengingat masing-masing dari mereka. Hanya sekedar berkenalan, lalu melupakan wajah atau nama mereka. Anak-anak di sana terlalu banyak. Ada George, Siggy, Zart, Winston, Jeff, dan lain-lainnya, Thomas tidak ingat.

Hanya saja ada dua anak yang dekat dengan trio teman sekamarnya dan Thomas langsung mengingat mereka berdua di hari itu juga. Satu bernama Alby. Sarkastis seperti Minho, pandai bicara seperti Nick, dan cukup ramah sehingga Thomas lumayan menyukai anak itu. Satu lagi bernama Ben.

Saking banyaknya anak-anak di sana, semua membentuk kubu masing-masing, tidak semua anak di sana bermain bersama. Dan Thomas tergabung dalam kubu Minho, Newt, Nick, Alby, dan Ben. Thomas tidak keberatan, semenjak ia memang merasa nyaman dengan Minho, Newt, dan Nick. Alby tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia menolak kehadiran Thomas dalam kubu mereka, bahkan ia memperlakukan Thomas seperti sobat lama, membuat Thomas semakin menyukai perangai pria berkulit gelap itu. Menurutnya Alby adalah sosok natural seorang pemimpin. Ben juga tidak jauh berbeda. Bocah berwajah pucat itu lebih pendiam, walaupun sepertinya tidak ada yang lebih pendiam diantara mereka berlima selain Newt, namun Thomas menemukan jika dirinya lumayan menyukai Ben, mungkin karena bocah jangkung itu menjadi yang pertama untuk membela Thomas saat Minho dan Nick menggodai Thomas karena dia sering kedapatan sedang memandangi Newt.

"_Come on, Tom boy," _ujar Minho kala itu, wajah bocahnya berseri-seri seperti biasa, selayaknya anak kecil yang tidak tahu menahu apa alasan ia berada di sebuah gedung aneh yang tidak pernah ia pertanyakan. _"Stop staring, will ya? I know he's pretty, but your gaze can burn a hole through his skull."_

Newt, mengetahui jika dialah yang menjadi subjek pembicaraan, hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendengus geli. _"Minho, you don't usually call boys with 'pretty'. Stop being such a clown."_

"_Well, but you are," _jawab Minho simpel. Dan Thomas diam-diam menyetujui pernyataan itu meskipun tidak menyuarakannya.

"_Seems like someone agrees with it." _Nick menyodok lengan Thomas main-main dengan sikunya. _"Who are you gonna stare at next? Jorge over there?"_

"_Cut the crap, guys. Seriously? He's new and this is how you guys welcomed him on his first day with us?" _Ben akhirnya bersuara, meskipun ada nada main-main dalam kalimatnya. Dan mereka bertiga mulai berceloteh entah tentang apa, dengan Alby yang sesekali menyelipkan kalimat-kalimat nasihat.

Lalu ada Thomas yang kembali menatap Newt.

Si pirang sepertinya kali ini tidak menyadarinya, terlalu sibuk menertawakan sesuatu yang diutarakan Minho. Dan Thomas mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memandangnya lagi. Thomas bahkan tidak tahu kenapa, memandangi orang bukanlah kebiasaannya, apalagi hobinya. Hanya saja Newt seperti memiliki magnet khusus yang menarik Thomas untuk selalu melihat ke arahnya.

Mungkin karena di dalam kubu mereka, Newt yang paling menarik perhatian (hanya menurut Thomas, tentu saja). Diantara yang lain, penampilan Newt bisa dibilang yang paling kontras karena kulitnya yang sangat pucat. Selain itu tubuhnya juga sangat kecil dan kurus, membuat Thomas tercengang pada hari sebelumnya begitu tahu kalau Newt lebih tua darinya. Masih sulit untuk mempercayainya sampai saat ini, karena bahkan Thomas beserta beberapa anak yang lebih muda dari Newt—termasuk Minho—bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Newt. Baik pergelangan tangan maupun pinggang Newt juga terlihat begitu kecil hingga Thomas yakin pergelangan tangan si pirang hanya sebesar lingkaran yang terbentuk melalui kelingking dan jempolnya dan jika ia melebarkan jari-jari telapak tangannya maka telapak tangan itu saja akan cukup untuk membungkus pinggang langsing Newt.

Dan senyum Newt yang seperti cahaya matahari.

Thomas menceritakannya pada Teresa saat mereka bertemu hari itu.

Wajah cantik Teresa memancarkan rasa penasaran yang kuat. _"Let me repeat that. He smiles like a sunshine?"_

"_Exactly," _Thomas membenarkan dengan anggukan singkat. _"And he got accent, too."_

Teresa terlihat seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Thomas sendiri seakan ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai si pirang. Namun dua orang dewasa menyela pembicaraan mereka, memasangkan sesuatu di kepala mereka, dan mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak Thomas mengerti.

.

Pertemuannya dengan Teresa hari itu berakhir sampai di sana, Thomas hanya sempat memberitahu Teresa tentang senyum cahaya matahari milik Newt.

.

Thomas memasuki kamarnya sepelan mungkin. Dengkuran halus datang dari arah kasur Minho dan Nick yang berada di pojok kiri. Memang mengagetkan mengetahui mereka berdua setuju untuk berbagi tempat tidur yang sama mengingat seberapa seringnya mereka adu mulut. Dalam kegelapan, Thomas bisa melihat Minho yang tidur di bagian bawah—menggeliat sedikit dan berputar untuk berbaring dengan perutnya sebelum kembali mendengkur—dan tersenyum tipis dengan cara tidur bocah Asia itu.

Thomas sendiri bergegas ke tempat tidur bagian bawah miliknya di pojok kanan (ternyata sebelum ia tiba pun, Newt memang sudah memilih tempat tidur bagian atas) dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia masih belum bisa tidur, jadi ia hanya berbaring dan melamunkan senyum cahaya matahari milik Newt sampai ia mendengar matras diatasnya menimbulkan suara bergeser. Tak lama kemudian sejumput rambut pirang mengintip dari atas sebelum dilanjutkan dengan munculnya kepala Newt, menggantung dengan posisi aneh dari atas untuk melihat ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke arah Thomas.

Thomas terdiam. Newt juga terdiam. Mereka hanya saling tatap beberapa saat lamanya.

"_Uh," _mulai Thomas ragu-ragu, _"you haven't sleep yet?"_

Newt malah bertanya balik. _"Where did they take you?"_

Karena Thomas tidak terlalu tahu, maka ia memutuskan untuk menjawab sejujurnya. _"Uh, I don't really know."_

Newt masih menatapnya, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. _"For what?"_

Untuk apa? Thomas mengerutkan keningnya samar. _"I don't really know either. Something to do with_—_next procedure... I think they said something like that, I forgot."_

Newt terdiam cukup lama kali ini, masih memandang lurus ke arah Thomas. Kebingungan kembali melanda Thomas dan ia hendak membuka mulut menanyakan apakah ada yang salah ketika Newt berbisik pelan, _"Are you okay?"_

Kali ini Thomas yang memberi jeda. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apa—

—Newt khawatir padanya?

Thomas menarik nafas perlahan sebelum memberikan anggukan kecil. _"Yeah. They didn't really do anything to me. I'm fine."_

Newt melemparkan senyum kecil padanya. Dan Thomas mengamati saat kepala pirang itu beringsut kembali pada tempatnya, menghilang dari balik matras tempat tidur. _"Good night, Tommy."_

Ada sebuah jeda lagi selama beberapa detik lamanya sebelum Thomas menjawab. _"Good night, Newt."_

_Tommy ..._

.

.

Thomas lebih banyak tertawa keesokan harinya.

Ia mendapati bahwa Minho dan Nick ternyata adalah anak-anak yang menyenangkan. _They are so lively, enthusiastic, _sebagaimana anak-anak semestinya. Dan Thomas sudah mendapati dirinya bergulat dengan Minho pagi itu, tertawa lepas sambil berguling-guling di lantai diiringi suara tawa Nick. Bocah berambut cokelat itu sudah terduduk di dekat mereka sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Mereka baru kerhenti ketika Newt memisahkan mereka. Bocah pirang itu juga sedang tertawa ketika menarik lengan Minho, membantu Thomas berdiri dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. _"Come on, you big babies. It's time for breakfast, Alby and Ben are probably waiting for us."_

"_You," _Minho menunjuk ke arah Thomas, nafasnya tersengal-sengal entah karena ia kelelahan dengan gulat barusan atau karena ia kebanyakan tertawa, _"are lucky this time. Next time you call me sassy, I'm so gonna whip your ass."_

"_I'm shaking with laughter," _balas Thomas ringan, mengindikasikan ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancaman main-main Minho. Pandangannya tidak luput dari bagaimana Minho membebaskan lengannya dari pegangan Newt dan menyelinapkan lengan yang sama ke pinggang Newt, menarik bocah pirang itu lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"_I can still whip your ass while you shake in laughter," _ujar Minho lagi dan Newt tertawa kecil di pundaknya.

Nick bangkit berdiri sambil menyeka air mata dari sudut matanya, akhirnya berhasil reda dari rasa geli di perutnya. _"I'm starving."_

"_So am I," _ujar Minho, kemudian mereka bertiga mulai berjalan keluar kamar, Thomas mengikuti dari belakang.

Matanya tetap tertuju pada lengan Minho yang masih berada di sekitar pinggang Newt.

.

Thomas menceritakan bagaimana ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan kelima teman barunya pada Teresa.

Dan seperti biasa, gadis itu mendengarkan dengan sikap terbuka, tersenyum setiap kali Thomas mereka ulang baik adegan maupun percakapan dengan teman barunya secara antusias.

"_I'm glad that you have fun."_

"_Thanks," _ujar Thomas langsung. _"I hope I can introduce you to them one day."_

Senyum Teresa semakin mengembang. _"I'd love to meet them one day."_

"_I'm sure they will like you."_

Teresa tersenyum simpul, wajahnya terlihat senang atas pernyataan Thomas. Mereka kembali diinterupsi oleh orang dewasa yang tiba-tiba muncul. Lalu percakapan mereka terpaksa terhenti ketika orang dewasa itu membuat mereka menjalankan 'prosedur' yang sama persis seperti yang mereka jalankan kemarin.

.

Thomas melambaikan tangannya pada Teresa sebelum mereka berpisah. Teresa melempar senyum lembutnya, berkata '_good night' _kepada Thomas sebelum berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Thomas yang tak lama kemudian berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Hari-hari Thomas selama berbulan-bulan berikutnya selalu diisi dengan kegiatan berulang yang sama, seperti sebuah chip yang sudah ditanamkan dalam program aktivitasnya. Pagi hari, sarapan bersama anak-anak lainnya. Setelah itu mereka dibebaskan di sebuah ruangan besar dimana terdapat banyak sekali rak-rak buku dan peralatan menulis atau menggambar. Biasanya dia, Minho, Newt, Nick, Ben, dan Alby akan berselojor di dekat perapian yang tidak pernah menyala di ruangan itu. Alby selalu mencari sebuah buku yang berbeda setiap harinya dan membaca. Ben dan Nick lebih suka mengambil beberapa lembar kertas putih dan pensil untuk mencoret-coret, kadang mereka bermain tebak-tebakan dengan coretan itu. Newt berbeda lagi. Adakalanya dia akan menggambar. Kadang dia juga lebih memilih membaca. Minho tidak pernah benar-benar melakukan apapun. Kadang ia akan terlihat sedang berbicara dengan anak lain di luar kubu mereka. Atau ketika Newt sedang menggambar, Minho akan menempel tepat di sampingnya, menatap lurus ke arah polesan gambar Newt, tidak berisik dan _surprisingly calm_. Dan ketika Newt sedang membaca sesuatu, Minho akan ada di belakang si pirang, menatap melalui bahu Newt seolah ikut membaca halaman yang sedang ditekuni Newt. Tetapi ketika ditanya, ia akan memberikan cengiran khasnya dan mengangkat bahu, berkata kalau ia tidak benar-benar membaca apapun. Thomas tidak terlalu pandai menggambar dan menurutnya ia tidak punya sesuatu atau pikiran yang bisa dituangkan ke dalam tulisan, yang membuatnya terjebak dalam kegiatan membaca sama seperti Alby. Namun ada kalanya juga ia tidak membaca sama sekali. Hanya duduk diantara Ben dan Nick, mengamati coretan-coretan abstrak mereka dan terkadang ikut berusaha menebak apa sebenarnya yang berusaha kedua bocah itu tulis.

Mereka akan dibebaskan dalam ruangan itu sampai jam makan siang. Dan Thomas akan berpisah dari mereka untuk sementara waktu seusai makan siang untuk bertemu Teresa. Terkadang ia akan kembali tepat saat jam makan malam. Terkadang ia malah kembali saat mereka semua telah tertidur. Yang Thomas tidak mengerti adalah Minho dan Nick tidak pernah mempertanyakan kemana ia pergi, begitu juga dengan Alby dan Ben. Mungkin Newt yang memberitahu mereka. Atau mungkin sebelumnya ada orang dewasa yang pernah menjelaskannya kepada mereka, entahlah. Thomas memang penasaran kenapa mereka tidak bertanya, tapi ia cukup berterimakasih di sisi lain karena kalaupun mereka bertanya, Thomas tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Orang dewasa bilang kalau pertemuannya dengan Teresa harus dirahasiakan dari anak-anak lain, bahwa Thomas dan Teresa itu _special_ dan berbeda dari seluruh anak-anak yang ada di sana.

Thomas pernah bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan saat ia tidak bersama mereka. Minho menjawab dengan antusias, mengatakannya sebagai '_that was the best part of the day, it's actually no fun that you can't be there'_. _Turns out that _mereka dibawa ke ruangan lain setelah selesai makan siang, sebuah ruangan yang menurut Nick sungguh teramat sangat jauh lebih luas dari ruangan buku dan terbagi empat berisi masing-masing lapangan kecil yang berbeda. Kata orang dewasa, mereka membutuhkannya untuk tetap _fit _dan _bla bla bla. _Yang Minho dan Nick tahu hanyalah mereka menikmati permainannya (Minho selalu mengumbar bagaimana ia selalu mengalahkan Nick ketika mereka bertanding _football _sementara Nick terlihat sangat bangga ketika dia 'pernah' mengalahkan Minho dalam lomba lari mini—_turns out _lagi kalau lomba lari mini ini adalah satu-satunya momen dimana semua anak-anak berinteraksi tanpa membeda-bedakan kubu). Newt berkata dia sesekali ikut dalam lomba lari yang terdengar heboh itu, dan tidak sekalipun ia bisa mengalahkan Minho. _Well,_ Thomas tidak terkejut. Minho memang terlihat atletis untuk anak seumurannya, meskipun tidak tergolong tinggi.

Dan, ya, itulah yang dilakukan Thomas selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Bangun pagi, sarapan, bermain, _lunch_, bertemu Teresa, _dinner, _tidur, _repeat_.

Hal yang sama berlaku hari ini. Mereka sedang berada di ruang baca, di _spot_ favorit mereka yaitu di depan perapian yang entah kenapa tidak, atau mungkin belum, pernah dinyalakan. Alby duduk berselojor di lantai, memegang sebuah buku terbuka yang lumayan tebal. Di kakinya, Nick dan Ben berbaring telentang sambil mencoret-coret kertas mereka. Thomas duduk tidak jauh dari mereka di salah satu bangku yang tersedia, membolak-balik buku cerita bergambar yang ia ambil secara _random _dari rak terdekat di pintu masuk. Pandangannya bergerak-gerak antara mengamati gambar yang ada di bukunya dan temannya yang sedang duduk bersama di samping perapian.

Minho duduk berselojor di lantai seperti Alby, punggungnya bersandar dengan nyaman di dinding sementara di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka, Newt duduk dengan nyaman sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tubuh Minho. Bocah Asia itu menopangkan dagunya di puncak kepala Newt sementara Newt menekuk kedua lututnya dan menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Newt terlihat sangat rileks bersandar pada Minho dan Minho terlihat sangat tenang, kedua mata gelapnya tertuju pada buku yang sedang Newt baca, dan sekali lagi, mereka berdua terlihat seperti sedang membaca buku bersama meskipun Thomas secara garis besar sudah tahu kalau Minho tidak benar-benar sedang membaca.

Thomas terkadang menyalahkan rasa keingintahuannya yang luar biasa besar karena itu membuatnya _sangat penasaran _dengan apa yang membuat Minho dan Newt begitu dekat. Kenapa mereka _sangat_ dekat? Jika dibandingkan dengan anak-anak lain—keakraban Minho dengan Nick misalnya—kedekatan mereka berbeda. entah kenapa Thomas merasa mereka seperti memiliki _bond—_semacam ikatan tak kasat mata yang sungguh _kuat_. Dan Thomas selalu menemukan dirinya bertanya-tanya, apa yang menjadi penyebabnya?

Thomas selalu ingin bertanya; apa mereka sudah kenal sebelum mereka dikumpulkan di gedung ini, sudah berapa lama mereka saling kenal hingga mereka bisa mempunyai hubungan yang sedemikian erat antara satu sama lain, bagaimana mungkin Alby, Ben, dan Nick tidak pernah mempertanyakan kedekatan mereka, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Namun karena tidak ada yang bertanya, ia merasa ia juga tidak berada di tempat untuk bertanya.

Thomas menatap cukup lama ke arah dua temannya itu (saat tubuh Newt sedikit merosot dari posisi duduknya—menyebabkan dagu Minho kehilangan pijakan—dan Minho melingkarkan lengan kanannya disekitar perut Newt, membetulkan posisi duduk bocah pirang itu kembali seperti semula sambil kembali meletakkan dagunya terhadap helai rambut pendek Newt) sebelum kembali menatap gambar di bukunya.

Saat Thomas kembali melirik, Minho masih mempertahankan lengannya di tubuh Newt.

.

"_That, Thomas," _mulai Teresa, _"is what you called as close friends."_

"_They are too close," _ujar Thomas keras kepala.

"_It's normal." _Terasa memutar kedua bola matanya yang indah dan mendengus. _"Maybe they both were friends since toddler, like us, or even when they were babies."_

Thomas menghela nafas cukup keras sebelum kembali bersikukuh. _"But, Teresa, it's .. They're .. Their affection and fondness are just .. different."_

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipis Teresa. Ia memandang Thomas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. _"And why is it bothering you?"_

"_I'm curious."_

"_Curiosity kills the cat, Thomas," _sahut Teresa pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah sudah menduga jawaban Thomas sebelumnya. _"But if you really are that curious, why don't you just ask?"_

"_Because no one seems curious about it and I think I'm not in the place to ask, you know." _Thomas mengangkat bahu, jari-jemarinya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Senyum Teresa masih ada saat ia membalas, _"Well, if you think you're not in the place to ask, you have to keep your curiosity just for yourself and deal with their fondness towards each other."_

Gantian Thomas yang memutar kedua bola matanya. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat orang dewasa muncul untuk membantu mereka kembali menjalankan prosedur yang—menurut Thomas—_super _membosankan.

.

Teresa mengecup pipi Thomas sebelum mereka berpisah hari itu. Thomas sempat melongo sebentar, dan saat ia sadar, Teresa sudah menghilang dari ruangan. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memusingkannya dan berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

Ternyata saat ia sampai di kamarnya, Newt belum tidur.

Bocah pirang itu sedang duduk—sepertinya—melamun, kakinya berayun di sisi tempat tidur bagian atasnya, menggantung di udara. Newt menatap ke bawah tepat ke arah Thomas saat ia masuk, tatapannya datar dan Thomas tidak bisa menebak arti pandangan itu.

"_Haven't sleep, Newt?" _tanyanya menyerupai bisikan. Dengkuran halus dari Minho dan Nick menyertai pertanyaannya.

Newt memberikan Thomas senyum kecil seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dan menggeleng perlahan. _"Took you long enough to get back today. Are you okay?"_

'_There he goes, worrying about me, __**again**__.' _Thomas memberikan anggukan yakin, berusaha menyampaikan pesan bisu kepada Newt untuk tidak khawatir dengan _gesture-_nya yang tegas. _"Yeah, I'm okay. I didn't realize I took more than usual. Did I really?"_

Newt tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin si pirang menganggap itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab karena selanjutnya si pirang memiringkan kepalanya dan terlihat seperti sedang mengobservasi wajah Thomas diantara kegelapan ruangan mereka. _"Did you eat something for dinner?"_

Thomas terdiam sesaat. Kadang ia kembali untuk mendapati semua teman sekamarnya telah terlelap kecuali Newt. Dan Newt belum pernah menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu sebelumnya. _"Y-yeah, I did. They gave me food, don't worry." _Dan Thomas tidak berbohong. Orang dewasa memang selalu membiarkan ia dan Teresa melahap makan malam bersama sebelum melanjutkan kembali prosedur tes mereka. Namun mungkin karena memakan makan malamnya lebih awal dan kelelahan, perut Thomas berbunyi tepat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Wajahnya memanas dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti badut paling bodoh yang ada di dunia. Thomas bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ia mulai lapar lagi.

Diantara kegelapan ruangan mereka, Thomas bisa melihat Newt tersenyum lagi ke arahnya, bukan senyum kecil seperti sebelumnya, tapi senyumnya yang seperti cahaya matahari. _"We had spaghetti meatballs and blueberry muffins for supper tonight." _Tangannya meraih ke bawah selimutnya dan Thomas menatapnya penuh tanya. _"Kind of thinking you might want some."_

Detik berikutnya Newt melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Thomas dan dia menangkapnya murni karena reflek (dimana membuatnya bersyukur karena dia memiliki reflek yang cukup bagus sehingga tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Newt). Thomas menunduk menatap bungkusan kain yang baru saja dia tangkap dan membukanya perlahan. Ada dua _blueberry muffins_ di sana, dan aroma kue itu membuat perut Thomas kembali bergejolak.

"_Take your time." _Saat Thomas mendongak lagi, Newt sudah beringsut ke dalam selimut dan membaringkan tubuhnya, membuat Thomas tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. _"And go get some sleep soon."_

Thomas tersenyum lebar sampai pipinya terasa sakit. _"Thanks, Newt."_

"_Don't mention it, Tommy."_

Thomas beranjak duduk di tepi kasur bagian bawahnya dan melahap _muffin_ itu dengan perasaan aneh yang menggelitik di kedua bagian dada dan perutnya. Perasaan itu memang asing baginya, namun Thomas tidak mendapati dirinya merasa tidak nyaman atau terganggu dengan perasaan itu.

_Tommy ..._

_._

* * *

_Age 10._

_._

Thomas tidak menyangka ia akan menjalankan rutinitas yang sama selama setahun lebih tanpa mempertanyakan apapun.

Mungkin karena ia senang bermain dengan Minho, Newt, Nick, Ben, dan Alby. Apalagi ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Teresa. Selama mereka masih bisa bersama-sama seperti itu, Thomas rasa tidak ada yang harus dipermasalahkan. Thomas juga tidak menyangka kalau Minho dan yang lainnya tidak pernah mempertanyakan apapun, meskipun aneh sekali mendapati mereka selalu berada di dalam gedung dan benar-benar tidak pernah keluar sekalipun dari sana.

_As long as we have each other, yeah._

Selama mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain, Thomas rasa tidak ada masalah dengan kesehariannya yang terus-menerus melakukan hal yang sama.

Atau mungkin itu hanya karena umur meraka yang masih muda.

Tulisan Ben dan Nick mengalami kemajuan dimana mereka tidak lagi bisa saling menebak apa yang mereka tulis karena hasil tulisan mereka menjadi lebih mudah untuk terbaca. Alby masih asik dengan kesibukannya dalam membaca, untunglah rak buku di sana terlalu banyak untuk dihabiskan dalam setahun sehingga Alby masih memiliki bahan bacaan. Nick dan Ben kadang bergabung dengan Alby, masing-masing memiliki buku bacaan yang berbeda dan saling berbaring bertumpu pada satu sama lain sebelum hanyut dalam kegiatan membaca mereka.

Thomas jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Minho dan Newt. Terkadang ia dan Minho hanya akan mengamati gambar Newt saat si pirang sedang asik membuat pensilnya menari di atas kertas.

Gambar Newt terbilang sangat bagus untuk ukuran gambar anak kecil, membuat Thomas bertanya-tanya inikah yang disebut talenta? Gambar Newt terlihat seperti gambar orang dewasa, Newt bahkan menambahkan detil-detil kecil seperti bayangan, arsiran halus di beberapa tepi gambar, perincian tebal tipisnya tarikan garis untuk gambar tersebut, dan detil lainnya. Dan Newt bahkan tidak terlihat seperti ia sedang berusaha keras ketika melakukannya. Raut wajahnya rileks dan postur tubuhnya santai. Terkadang ia akan berhenti sebentar, seperti berpikir bagaimana ia harus melanjutkan gambarnya dari sana, dan kembali menggerakkan pensilnya dengan lugas.

"_You should try to color them," _ujar Minho. Matanya menatap gambar Newt tanpa berkedip. _"It looks lively just like that but don't you think colors will make it looks even more better?"_

"_I like it black and white," _balas Newt kalem.

"_You're so gloomy." _Minho melontarkan sebagian tubuhnya ke atas meja, tepat di sisi kiri Newt dan gambarnya, menghempaskan kepalanya di atas lengannya dan menghela nafas. _"Though I'd love to see you do some coloring one day."_

"_It's nice enough," _Thomas berkomentar dari sisi kanan Newt sambil menyeringai kecil. _"I like it."_

"_I thought you'd be on my side!" _Minho menyuarakan protesnya dengan nada merengek yang sukses membuat Thomas dan Newt tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dan ketika Newt sudah bosan menggambar, mereka akan menghampiri Alby, Nick, dan Ben, dan ikut berbaring dengan posisi terkapar di kaki Alby, di dekat Nick dan Ben. Ketiga anak itu akan membiarkan mereka dan tetap membaca sementara Newt akan merapat ke arah Minho sambil menggenggam longgar sebelah tangan Thomas saat mereka bertiga hanya berbaring di sana tanpa melakukan atau membicarakan apapun. Rutinitas ini baru berlangsung sebelum genap satu tahun mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain dan Thomas menemukan dirinya tidak mempermasalahkan kebiasaan baru yang satu ini. Jemari Newt lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya, namun merasakan bagaimana mereka melengkung diantara jari-jarinya sendri membuat Thomas merasa aman dan tanpa beban. Terkadang mereka akan jatuh tertidur, dibangunkan oleh Alby, lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan, sebelum berpisah karena Thomas masih harus bertemu Teresa. Namun Thomas selalu merasa ia lebih senang di tiap hari dimana Newt menggengam tangannya.

.

"_Until when do we have to go through this?"_

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu sampai ke otak Thomas dan Thomas tidak menghabiskan waktunya untuk langsung bertanya. Teresa menatapnya tanpa berkedip, terlihat murni kebingungan, sepertinya pertanyaan yang sama tidak pernah sampai di benak gadis itu.

"_I mean .. We've doing this over a year already, what's the point?"_

Teresa mengangkat bahu dan mengibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya. _"Have no idea. But my parents said they're experimenting on us."_

"_Experimenting?" _Mata Thomas membulat akan rasa terkejut. _"Is it for a bad term?"_

"_No, of course not." _Teresa memberikan Thomas senyum yang menenangkan dan itu berhasil karena Thomas kembali menghempaskan punggung di tempat duduknya. _"They said it's for our sake. I don't really know what's the meaning of it, but we're gonna be just fine, Thomas."_

Thomas tersenyum samar pada Teresa sebelum orang dewasa muncul di hadapan mereka. Dan prosedur yang sudah mereka jalani selama setahun itupun kembali dimulai. Thomas tidak pernah mempertanyakannya lagi.

.

Teresa memberikan Thomas pelukan singkat sebelum mereka berpisah di hari itu. Thomas memeluknya balik sebelum mereka benar-benar saling menarik diri dan beranjak meninggalkan laboratorium.

.

.

Newt terlihat lebih pucat pagi itu.

Bahkan dari Thomas membuka mata, Newt sudah bertumpu pada Minho, selalu bersandar pada bocah Asia yang lebih muda itu. Saat berjalan ke kamar mandi, selesai berpakaian, dan saat berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan, Newt masih bertumpu pada Minho. Matanya tidak fokus dan bahunya merosot lesu. Nick selalu berada di samping mereka berdua layaknya seorang _bodyguard_. Thomas dapat melihat raut khawatir di wajah Minho dan Nick, dan ia yakin wajahnya sendiri menyorotkan raut yang sama.

"_Maybe you can just stay in bed and we will ask for a permission to bring you something to eat," _ujar Thomas.

"_No, it's okay," _jawab Newt pelan.

"_You don't look good, Newt," _tambah Nick, sepertinya dia juga lebih memilih Newt untuk mengikuti saran Thomas.

"_I'm fine."_

Nick melirik ke arah Minho, seperti meminta bocah Asia itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Minho sendiri juga melontarkan tatapan seolah bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum mengangkat sebelah bahu.

"_Okay, maybe you're fine. You think you're fine," _ujar Nick lagi, masih mencoba, _"but you definitely don't look good today, Newt. If something is—"_

"_Nothing is wrong." _Newt memotong dengan datar. Suaranya kecil dan halus, tidak ada unsur kemarahan atau kejengkelan dari nada suaranya, namun entah kenapa Nick langsung menyerah saat itu juga dan berhenti bicara.

"_Okay." _Akhirnya Minho mengeluarkan suara untuk pertama kalinya. _"But always stay close to me for today, okay? If you need something just tell me."_

Newt mengangguk pelan dan mereka meneruskan perjalanan menuju ruang makan.

Bahkan Alby dan Ben membuat raut wajah yang sama.

"_Newt, you sure you are ... fine?" _Alby bertanya pelan-pelan, berjaga-jaga agar Newt tidak kesal dengan pertanyaan sama yang terus dilontarkan padanya.

Newt menghela nafas, tatapannya masih tidak fokus saat ia mengangguk ke arah Alby. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menusuk-nusuk _pancake_ di piringnya dengan garpu. Alby saling bertukar pandang dengan Ben. Dari tatapannya, mereka berdua terlihat percaya jika Newt sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Newt duduk sedikit bersandar pada Minho, Nick masih mengawasinya dengan saksama. Dan Thomas juga mendapati dirinya sedang mengawasi. Minho sendiri meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahu Newt beberapa saat lamanya, seolah ia takut Newt akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan roboh ke belakang. Namun setelah melihat Newt duduk dengan rapat ke arahnya tanpa gerak-gerik yang menunjukkan kelimbungan, Minho menarik kembali tangannya dan memakan sarapannya dalam diam.

Newt bahkan tidak menghabiskan lebih dari setengah sarapannya.

"_Maybe you really need to rest," _ujar Nick saat mereka digiring ke ruang buku. Thomas mulai berpikir mungkin Nick sebenarnya memiliki _leader skill _yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Alby melihat bagaimana ia terus-menerus memastikan apakah Newt masih kuat berdiri dengan kakinya. _Well, _ia tahu Alby juga melakukannya, namun bocah berkulit gelap itu sepertinya lebih memutuskan untuk diam melihat sikap Newt yang acuh-tak-acuh. _"Come on, Newt, I will talk to them, alright?"_

"_No, Nick. Let me stay." _Newt beringsut ke arah Nick dan kali ini bersandar pada bocah berambut cokelat gelap itu. Tangan Minho secara reflek bergerak mengikuti tubuh Newt, tergantung setengah jalan di udara sampai Newt benar-benar bersandar pada Nick, sebelum akhirnya ia turunkan lagi melihat Newt aman bertumpu pada Nick. _"I swear nothing makes me better than being with you guys."_

Ekspresi Nick langsung melunak. Ia mengangguk sedikit, terlihat jelas seperti masih tidak menyetujui keputusan Newt, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan opininya lebih lanjut. Ia membiarkan telapak tangannya bergerak ke sisi kepala Newt dan menepuknya beberapa kali dengan lembut. _"Okay. But do tell us if you don't feel good, alright? And listen to Minho."_

Newt tersenyum samar. _"I always listen to him."_

"_That's my point of telling you to listen to him. Because you always listen to him." _Nick menyeringai main-main.

"_Genius." _Newt memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum tersenyum. Setidaknya sekarang ia terlihat lebih ceria.

Ben dan Alby tertawa kecil dan Thomas menyadari dia ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Thomas melirik ke arah Minho yang entah kenapa terlihat luar biasa tenang hari ini, tidak berisik dan aktif seperti biasa. Minho bahkan tidak ikut tertawa bersama mereka, hanya diam menatap lurus ke arah Newt. Butuh waktu beberapa menit lamanya bagi Thomas untuk menyadari kalau Minho sebenarnya sedang gusar. Alisnya berkerut samar dan ada semacam ketakutan di balik iris gelapnya, entahlah, Thomas tidak terlalu yakin.

Mereka melakukan rutinitas yang sama di ruang buku hari itu.

Alby membaca buku yang sama seperti yang kemarin ia baca, sepertinya memang terlalu tebal untuk diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Nick dan Ben berbaring berserakan di dekat kakinya, entah membaca buku apa. Thomas duduk di dekat Minho dan Newt, sebuah buku tentang hewan tergeletak manis di pangkuannya. Thomas sedang membaca sebuah paragraf yang menjelaskan tentang ovipar ketika ia memutuskan untuk melirik ke arah _the duo _(ya, Thomas menamai Minho dan Newt dengan nama itu dan seringkali menyebut mereka berdua dengan nama tersebut ketika ia sedang bercerita pada Teresa).

Newt tidak menggambar atau membaca apapun hari itu, jadi Thomas pikir Minho tidak akan punya sesuatu untuk dilihat dan (akhirnya) akan melakukan sesuatu seperti membaca, menulis, atau menggambar. Namun ternyata Thomas salah. Di dekatnya, Minho dan Newt duduk berdampingan, punggung Newt sedikit bersandar pada lengan Minho sementara Minho sendiri sepertinya membuat Newt lebih bersandar ke arahnya. Kemudian Minho sedikit memiringkan posisi duduknya dan menarik lengan yang dipakai Newt untuk bersandar, membuat tubuh bocah pirang itu merosot ke arah Minho dengan kepala terkulai di pundak sang bocah Asia. Barulah Thomas sadar jika Newt sebenarnya sedang tidur. Dan dilihatnya Minho menahan tubuh Newt dan merapatkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk dijadikan sandaran si pirang, lengan si bocah Asia itu bergerak melingkari pundak Newt dan telapak tangannya beristirahat di lengan bagian atas Newt.

_Minho holds him so gently as if Newt will break at any point if he held the blond too hard. His eyes shine with the same fondness as they stare affectionately at Newt's sleeping face._

Dan Thomas kembali menunduk menatap buku bacaannya. Ia membaca beberapa halaman (dengan tidak fokus, banyak kata yang ia baca namun tidak satupun menempel di ingatannya) sebelum kembali mendongak untuk melirik _the duo_.

Minho masih memandangi Newt yang juga masih tidur.

Newt tidak bangun saat Nick berusaha membangunkannya dan mereka sepakat membiarkan Minho membawa Newt di punggungnya. Newt juga tidak bangun saat mereka makan siang, Minho membiarkannya tidur di pangkuannya, memastikan kalau kepala Newt bersandar dengan aman dan nyaman di bahunya. Mereka mengobrol dan bercanda seperti biasa, Newt tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali dengan suara mereka dan terus melanjutkan tidurnya.

Newt juga tidak bangun saat Thomas berpisah dengan mereka untuk bertemu Teresa.

.

Thomas tidak banyak bicara dengan Teresa hari itu. Pikirannya terus-menerus kembali pada Newt.

.

Thomas biasanya kembali saat makan malam. Atau saat teman-teman sekamarnya sudah tidur. Atau terkadang, saat teman-teman sekamarnya sudah tidur kecuali Newt yang masih terjaga untuk menunggunya.

Jarang sekali ada orang dewasa di area mereka kecuali di ruang makan. Itupun hanya sekedar untuk menaruh makanan ke baki mereka, mengawasi mereka sejenak. Biasanya orang dewasa hanya akan ada untuk menggiring mereka ke ruang buku atau lapangan sampai waktunya habis dan menggiring mereka kembali ke kamar. Mereka juga yang menggiring anak-anak menuju ruang makan. Namun pekerjaan orang dewasa diantara para anak-anak hanya menggiring. Mereka tidak pernah ada di dalam ruang buku maupun lapangan, apalagi kamar. Mereka menaruh kebebasan terbatas pada anak-anak yaitu dimana mereka membiarkan para anak-anak lepas dan bebas bermain di ruang buku dan lapangan, lalu bisa dengan nyaman beristirahat di kamar tanpa diganggu orang dewasa manapun.

Oleh karena itu Thomas merasa terkejut saat ada orang dewasa di dalam kamar mereka.

Sangat terkejut.

Hari sudah larut dan Thomas memperkirakan semua teman sekamarnya sudah terlelap. Ia juga sudah menduga Newt tidak akan menunggunya dengan kondisinya yang terlihat tidak begitu bagus pagi ini. Jadi, Thomas bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya saat melihat Nick berdiri di depan ruangan kamar mereka, sendirian, bersandar pada dinding lorong yang gelap. Nick menoleh saat Thomas berjalan mendekat. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak dan Thomas bertanya-tanya apa yang salah?

"_Oh, you're back," _ujar Nick ringan, nadanya terdengar santai seperti biasa, namun wajahnya agak datar. "_So you always come back this late? Poor soul."_

Thomas mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mereka. _"What are you doing here?" _Karena sudah pasti Nick bukan menunggunya. Tidak ada yang pernah melakukan hal itu pada Thomas sebelumnya kecuali Newt. Kalaupun memang Nick menunggunya, tidak mungkin ia menunggu di luar, kan? Ada apa di dalam?

Nick mengikuti arah pandangan Thomas, mereka berdua sama-sama memandangi pintu selama beberapa detik lamanya. _"Maybe you can go inside. Maybe Minho needs a companion. I can't. I just ... can't."_

Thomas tiba-tiba saja merasa aliran darah terkuras dari wajahnya. Tidak yakin seberapa pucat wajahnya saat ia membuka pintu dan menyeruak masuk dengan terburu-buru. Hal yang paling pertama dilihatnya adalah dua sosok orang dewasa yang sedang membungkuk di kasur pojok sebelah kiri.

Mata Thomas memicing di kegelapan. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sana? Apa yang mereka lakukan _di sini_?

Kemudian Thomas melihat sosok Minho yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, seperti ingin mendekat namun juga sebisa mungkin ingin menjauh dari sana. Mereka bertiga memunggungi Thomas, sepertinya tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan suara keras pintu yang menjeblak terbuka. Thomas melirik keluar kamar dimana Nick memberikan anggukan singkat ke arahnya. Ia balas mengangguk dan menutup pintu sebelum berjalan ke arah Minho.

Ekspresi wajah Minho tidak jauh berbeda dengan Nick. Thomas tidak yakin apakah itu karena kegelapan atau Minho memang terlihat begitu saat itu. Raut wajahnya datar saat ia menatap punggung para orang dewasa. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"_Minho," _panggil Thomas lambat-lambat. Nadanya terdengar hari-hati dan was-was. _"What's going on here, what's wrong?"_

Minho bahkan tidak menatap ke arahnya saat menjawab. _"We're all thought that he was just sleeping. And yet when we tried calling his name countless time to wake him, he didn't budge." _Ada jeda beberapa detik yang terasa panjang bagi Thomas, rasanya seperti berjam-jam. _"He doesn't wake up."_

_Newt ... _Thomas merasa nafasnya tercekat. Ia kembali menoleh kepada para orang dewasa dan memicingkan matanya lagi, berusaha melihat melalui punggung mereka. Dan matanya melebar saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat sosok teman sekamarnya itu.

Newt terbaring di kasur Minho, mata terpejam erat dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mata Thomas yang sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan ruangan dapat melihat bukaan lebar di perut Newt yang kemudian tersambung dengan selang yang sedang dipegang oleh satu orang dewasa berkacamata tebal. Satu orang dewasa lain yang wanita terlihat sedang mengisi selang dengan cairan bening kekuningan. Thomas mengamati saat wanita itu membuang bungkusan kosong dan meraih bungkusan lainnya, menuangkan lagi cairan itu ke dalam selang, dan Thomas mengamati dengan awas saat cairan itu mengalir dari selang masuk ke dalam perut Newt. Ada noda gelap samar di seprei yang ditiduri Newt dan Thomas baru menyadari bau besi berkarat yang kabur di ruangan mereka.

"_They cut his stomach open..." _Thomas bergumam samar saat kesadaran menghantamnya. Mungkin ini alasan mengapa Nick lebih memilih berada di luar. Thomas merasa ada yang menekan dadanya, membuatnya juga ingin keluar dari tempat itu, namun ia tidak mau bergerak dari sana. _"What..."_

Thomas tidak dapat melanjutkan pertanyaannya dan Minho sepertinya mengerti karena detik selanjutnya ia kembali menjawab. _"Severe malnutrition, they said. They need to give him the micronutrients. They need to impose it into his body, the protein, vitamins, minerals—something like that. That's why they had to open his stomach."_

"_But..." Newt is just a kid. _Namun lagi-lagi Thomas tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. _They're all just kids. _Pandangannya mulai kabur dan detik berikutnya Thomas sedang berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Ia membuang pandangannya dari sosok kecil Newt yang berbaring seolah dia hanya sedang tidur di kasur dan menghadap ke arah Minho. Bocah Asia itu tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok Newt. Thomas bahkan mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa Minho terlihat begitu tenang, memasang wajah datar, dan semuanya.

"_He's always like that."_

Thomas mengerjap beberapa kali, menyingkirkan _blur _pada matanya dan memandang Minho penuh tanya meskipun Minho masih tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Suara Minho datar. Raut wajahnya rileks saat ia berbicara, seolah sebenarnya ia sedang bercerita kepada dirinya sendiri, mengenang masa lalu. _"Always been so frail and sickly ever since I met him. Found him one day, in a small dirty alley that smelled like grown-ups' spue. Trembling, cold, starving, frightened, and lost. And yet when I tried to pull his hand, he backed away and glared at me. He didn't trust anyone. He looked like he could collapsed by any second and yet he still tried to stand up for himself. He fought back as best as he could."_

Thomas mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ternyata dugaan Teresa benar, mereka sudah bersama bahkan sebelum mereka dibawa kesini. _"You guys are ... homeless child?"_

"_Waif." _Minho melakukan gerakan kecil mengangkat bahu. _"Ever since I can remember. I mean, the Flare took everything from anyone, right. Your family, your life. Anything."_

Thomas mengangguk setuju. Meskipun ia juga kehilangan orangtuanya, ia beruntung karena orangtua Teresa menyelamatkannya dan memperlakukan Thomas seperti anak mereka sendiri. Makanya dia dibawa kesini, dimana mereka dijanjikan perlindungan dari bahaya dunia luar.

"_We struggled to survive. Until one day this grown-ups found us and took us here." _Raut wajah Minho mengeras tiba-tiba dan Thomas bergidik sedikit. _"Ever since that time, I thought everything will be alright. I thought we finally could sleep without being afraid of the nightmares and eat without the need to worry about being hungry tomorrow. I thought I'm doing it right."_

Thomas mengernyit bingung.

"_I thought I protect him right."_

Oh ...

Minho mengusap dahinya dan mulai mengatur nafas, mendadak terlihat tegang dan tertekan. _"I thought I watch over him just right. I thought he was okay, I thought we are okay. I thought I take care of him right. I always keep an eye on him, how could I not see this? Why didn't I see it coming, why haven't I realize it sooner?"_

"_Minho..." _Thomas meletakkan telapak tangannya ke pundak bocah Asia itu.

"_I should have done something." _Nada suara Minho agak meninggi dan Thomas menyadari sepenuhnya jika kedua orang dewasa sedang mendengarkan mereka, tapi ia tidak peduli. _"I should—why am I so useless..."_

"_You can't say that," _Thomas menyela buru-buru, _"Newt would be so upset if he heard what you said just now. It isn't your fault, Minho. We're always together and if something's wrong with Newt, me and the others should have realized it, too."_

"_I know him longer than anyone else, Thomas." _Minho akhirnya mendongak pada Thomas. Nada frustrasi terdengar jelas dari suaranya dan Thomas menyadari kilatan bening di kedua mata yang sekarang menatap balik ke arahnya. _"It's normal if you guys didn't realize it, no one knows him better than __**me**__. I'm the one who supposed to see it coming, I—"_

"_It's still not your fault," _Thomas kembali memotong, _"think about it, Newt said it himself that nothing makes him better than being with us. If you think it's your responsible, then it's ours, too. You two are no longer alone, Minho. You didn't just have Newt now and so did Newt. You already have us, okay? There are Nick, Alby, Ben, and me. We have each other, right? He's going to be okay because we're all gonna be there for him, okay?"_

Minho mengerutkan alisnya dan menunduk. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal erat dan mendadak Thomas tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, tangannya masih bertahan di pundak Minho. Detik selanjutnya Minho kembali menatap ke arahnya, wajahnya sedikit terlihat lebih tenang, dan ia mengagguk kecil pada Thomas. _"Guess you're right. Thanks."_

Thomas menghela nafas lega. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak bocah Asia itu beberapa kali sebelum menarik kembali tangannya dan menoleh pada para orang dewasa. Mereka sedang membereskan peralatan mereka, Thomas menoleh tepat di saat si wanita memasukkan jarum panjang bersimbah darah ke salah satu tasnya dan ia kembali bergidik. Matanya berpindah fokus ke sosok terbaring Newt yang sekarang sudah berbalut selimut, tanpa perut terbuka yang terpasang selang lagi. Sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan Minho yang mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah kasur, hendak menghampiri Newt. Dan Thomas memutuskan untuk tetap ditempatnya dulu untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"_Night, kids," _ujar si wanita ketika berjalan melewati mereka, sementara yang berkacamata tebal langsung keluar dari sana tanpa sepatah katapun. Lagi, tidak berarti Thomas peduli.

Saat Nick masuk setelah para orang dewasa pergi, Thomas sudah berdiri di samping kasur, dimana Minho duduk di tepinya sambil memandangi Newt. Nick beringsut ke arah mereka dan berhenti di samping Thomas, ikut memandangi wajah Newt yang terlihat damai.

"_He's sleeping, right?" _tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

"_We should, too." _Minho akhirnya mendongak ke arah Nick. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit rileks. _"It's okay now."_

Nick menatap ke arah Minho cukup lama, seakan kali ini lebih khawatir pada bocah Asia itu dibandingkan pada Newt. _"You will go to sleep, too, yeah?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Now, Minho."_

Thomas terkadang bingung bagaimana mungkin Nick bisa membaca seseorang dengan begitu mudah. Minho menatap ke arah Newt, lalu pada Nick, sebelum kembali pada Newt, begitu terus beberapa kali sebelum menghela nafas kecil dan menunjuk melalui bahunya. _"Can I ... well, I just want to stay with Newt."_

"_Then stay with him." _Nick memberikan anggukan singkat pada Minho dan Thomas sebelum mulai memanjat ke kasur bagian atas miliknya. _"Catch you guys later in the morning. Nite."_

"_Nite." _Thomas dan Minho menyahut bersamaan. Lalu Minho mengangkat dahunya, seakan meyakinkan Thomas jika semua sudah baik-baik saja dan sebaiknya ia segera tidur. _"You, too, go to sleep."_

"_Alright." _Thomas beringsut mundur sampai ia terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sendiri dan mulai membaringkan dirinya sambil menarik selimut. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari betapa dingin tangannya karena ketegangan beberapa menit yang lalu. Jujur saja, Thomas rasa terakhir kali ia merasa setegang dan setakut itu adalah ketika ia melihat ayahnya yang terinfeksi _Flare_ merobek wajah ibunya sebelum kemudian ditembak tepat di bagian kepala oleh _Mr. _Agnes.

Dilihatnya Minho juga mulai membaringkan dirinya di samping Newt, nampak berhati-hati saat ia dengan lembut menggeser sedikit posisi Newt untuk memberinya ruang di kasur yang tidak telalu besar itu. Minho melingkarkan kedua lengannya disekitar tubuh kecil Newt—_protectively_—dan mendekap bocah pirang itu dengan erat dalam pelukannya.

(Thomas berusaha mengabaikan rasa aneh yang menyeruak di dadanya ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Ia berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau Minho dan Newt telah melalui banyak hal tidak menyenangkan bersama-sama dan itulah sebabnya mereka berdua begitu dekat. Masa kecil kebanyakan anak-anak di sini memang sangat, _sangat_ tidak menyenangkan dan bisa berada bersama mereka semua dalam keadaan aman adalah segalanya bagi Thomas, setidaknya itulah yang berusaha Thomas yakini pada dirinya sendiri.)

.

Thomas yakin ia sudah jatuh tertidur beberapa jam lamanya. Ia lelah dan mengantuk, namun entah kenapa suara bisikan-bisikan halus itu membangunkannya. Apa ia sedang berada di sesi lain eksperimen bersama Teresa? Apakah itu suara-suara orang dewasa?

Bocah lelaki itu membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap, berusaha membiasakan pupil matanya dalam kegelapan ruangan itu. Beberapa detik lamanya barulah ia sadar ia masih ada di kamarnya. Entah jam berapa sekarang, melihat kondisi yang masih gelap gulita di ruangan tersebut, Thomas dapat menduga jika hari masih larut.

_Newt._

Tiba-tiba saja Thomas kembali teringat akan sahabatnya itu. Ia menoleh ke arah kasur yang ada diseberangnya, mencoba untuk melihat sekilas kecil bayangan si pirang sekaligus memastikan jika bocah itu baik-baik saja. Suara bisikan lembut itu kembali terdengar, membuat Thomas teringat akan apa yang membuatnya terbangun. Ia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya dan menangkap sedikit-sedikit suara yang sepertinya berasal tepat diseberangnya.

_It's Minho and Newt._

"_Shush, I bloody told you I am fine now."_

"_You_—_you ... _—_they .. thought .. _—_horrible."_

Butuh waktu beberapa detik lamanya untuk menyadari jika suara Minho yang terputus-putus dan tidak terlalu jelas itu adalah karena si bocah Asia sedang menangis. Atau mungkin menahan tangis, entahlah. Ada suara isakan kecil yang ditangkap telinga Thomas. Mungkin pilihan pertama yang paling tepat.

"_Minho, it's alright. Look at me, I'm here. I'm fine."_

"_Don't do that to me. Please don't. Not ever again."_

"_I'm sorry, I_—_just please stop_—_don't cry, alright? I'm sorry."_

"_I seriously thought I was going to lose you. That was horrible, I mean, you looked like you were_ _d_—_just promise me you'll stuff yourself good from now on. Promise me. Now."_

"_Okay, sshh, calm down, you're gonna wake Tommy and Nick."_

"_Newt, promise me."_

"_I promise, I promise. I promise you, Min, that I'll stuff myself good and you're going to be there to make sure I'm going to do that."_

_And there's a silence._

Thomas memicingkan matanya sedikit, berusaha melihat diantara kegelapan sambil berusaha membuat gerakan seminimal mungkin. Ketika pupilnya lebih terbiasa melihat melalui ketidakadaan cahaya, ia menemukan Minho yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut pirang halus milik Newt. Kedua lengannya yang masih mendekap Newt begitu erat dan dekat terlihat sedikit gemetar. Thomas menangkap gerakan kecil yang kemudian ia sadari adalah tangan Newt yang sedang menepuk-nepuk sisi lengan atas Minho, berusaha menenteramkan bocah Asia yang sepertinya berangsur-angsur terlihat lebih tenang.

"_Don't leave me, Newt. We promised to always stick together. Don't go away from me, I don't think I can live with that."_

"_And you think I can?" _Thomas mendengar suara tawa kecil, tawa khas Newt, tawa yang terdengar seperti nyanyian dan selalu berhasil membuat Thomas merasa lebih baik. (Namun entah kenapa tidak untuk kali ini.) _"I'm not going anywhere, Minho."_

"_Good."_

Thomas mendengar helaan nafas kecil. _"I'm sorry that I made you worried, Min."_

"_Dead worried." _Minho mengoreksi.

"_Yeah, I'm sorry about that."_

"_It's okay, I got you now."_

"_You're holding me a little bit too tight, actually."_

"_I'm not letting you go."_

"_Try to loosen it up a bit, perhaps?"_

Wajah _childish _Minho yang sedang menggelengkan kepala _stubbornly _muncul di bayangan Thomas. _"No can do. I'll do anything you want me to, but not this one. I'm still not letting you go."_

Dan bayangan Newt yang sedang memutar kedua bola matanya muncul di kepala Thomas kali ini. _"Cracker Jack."_

"_Thanks, I know I'm that awesome." _Minho menyedot ingusnya, diiringi '_eww, you big snotty baby' _dari Newt yang disusul kekehan pelan dari Minho. _"I will protect you. From now on, I'll never gonna let anything happen to you."_

Sejenak, ada sebuah jeda yang janggal sebelum datang balasan lain dari Newt. _"Well... where is this coming from..?"_

"_I just think you should know." _(Thomas bahkan tidak harus melihatnya untuk merasa yakin kalau Minho saat ini —_pasti_—sedang tersenyum.) "_I'll always keep you safe. From any harm, from anything. I'll never leave your side and I'll watch over you forever."_

Jeda lagi. _"Forever is ... a very long time, don't you think?"_

"_My point, exactly."_

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum Newt kembali berbisik. _"Can I hold onto that?"_

"_That's my purpose, you know. I mean, why would I tell you that if I didn't mean it, right?"_

"_... Right."_

"_I love you, Newt."_

(Thomas memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha untuk kembali tidur, sungguh. Namun jantungnya berdegup kencang dan menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan tidur yang lain. Sementara itu, otaknya memaksa Thomas untuk memikirkan—_atau lebih tepatnya, hatinya memaksa otaknya untuk akhirnya __**menyadari**_—betapa penting Newt bagi dirinya. (Tentu saja Teresa, Minho, Ben, Nick, dan Alby juga penting baginya, namun _Newt_ mungkin _sedikit_ lebih penting baginya). Dan tiba-tiba saja Thomas mendapati tangannya kembali dingin. Ia membalut tubuhnya rapat-rapat dengan selimut, berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang masih berpacu. Minho dan Newt pasti sudah tidur sekarang, menyadari bisikan-bisikan mereka sudah berhenti sejak lama. Jadi apa yang membuat Thomas tidak bisa tidur juga tidak diketahui oleh bocah yang bersangkutan. Setiap kali ia mencoba menutup mata, pikirannya selalu bergerak dengan liar hingga mau tidak mau ia harus kembali membuka matanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang entah kenapa mulai memburu. Saat matanya terbuka pun, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan suara-suara dalam kepalanya. Suara itu terdengar sangat nyata dan dekat, seperti bisikan tepat di samping telinganya. Dan suara itu juga sangat, _sangat_ mengusiknya, membuat perutnya melilit dan dadanya bergemuruh. Suara yang sangat menyerupai suara Newt—_or in the matter of the fact, it indeed is Newt's voice_—yang baru saja didengarnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Suara bisikan lembut yang tidak berhenti berputar di kepalanya.)

.

(Adalah suara saat Newt membalas Minho dengan _"and I love you, Min"_).

.

.

Newt terlihat benar-benar sudah sehat keesokan harinya.

Pipi pucatnya bersemu dengan rona _pink_ samar—warna yang _sehat_, pikir Thomas—saat Ben merangkulnya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. _"Damn, you totally got us yesterday. Minho almost pissed on his pants when you slept like a bull, ignoring all our hysterical calls as an attempt to wake you up."_

"_Pissed on my pants?" _Minho menyahut dari belakang. _"I almost shitted all over my pants." _Dan komentar itu mengundang tawa dari yang lain, termasuk Thomas.

Newt meringis kecil sebelum melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf pada teman-temannya. _"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to make all of you that worried."_

"_What worried, we were all freaking out, I thought Minho was gonna shit on my pants, too," _ujar Nick dengan wajah ketakutan yang dibuat-buat, dihadiahi oleh geplakan kecil dari Minho di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Alby tersenyum kecil ke arah Newt dan menepuk punggung si pirang dengan pelan saat mereka mentertawakan ekspresi Nick yang sedang memelototi Minho. _"We're all just happy to have you here again, Newt."_

"_Thanks, Alby," _ucap Newt, terdengar tulus saat ia membalas senyum Alby dengan seulas senyum yang sama. _"Glad to be around, all fresh and healthy," _lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Minho.

Ben akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya dari Newt dan berusaha menarik Nick menjauh dari Minho yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang Thomas, menjadikan bocah malang itu sebagai tameng hidup untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dari pembalasan Nick. Alby tertawa kecil dan mendorong punggung Nick dan Ben untuk berjalan lebih dulu di depan sementara Minho melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara dalam posisi kemenangan, Thomas dan Newt tertawa disampingnya.

Semuanya nampak sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mereka kembali ke rutinitas mereka yang biasa dan merasa senang akan hal tersebut.

(Dan Thomas berusaha untuk tidak menyadari—ketika Alby, Ben, dan Nick sudah berada lebih jauh di depan—saat Minho dan Newt diam-diam saling menautkan jari-jemari mereka dan berjalan bergandengan tangan seperti itu sampai ke ruang makan.)

(Dan ia juga berusaha untuk tidak menyadari saat Minho dan Newt diam-diam masih saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain di bawah meja saat mereka sedang sarapan.)

(_Again,_ _there's a sudden pang on his chest, something that he can't describe nor understand._)

.

"_Newt?" _panggil Thomas pelan.

Saat itu mereka sedang berada di ruang baca. Alby, Ben, dan Nick berselojor bersama seperti biasa di lantai dengan buku mereka masing-masing. Duduk sedikit jauh dari mereka bertiga adalah Newt dan Thomas. Minho kali ini tertidur di lantai, kepala beristirahat dengan nyaman di pangkuan Newt. Sesekali bocah Asia itu akan mendengkur halus atau mengeluarkan igauan-igauan yang tidak dimengerti baik oleh Newt maupun Thomas. Namun sesekali Newt akan menepuk-nepuk kepala atau bahu dan membelai rambutnya sampai Minho kembali tidur dengan tenang. Thomas sendiri sedang duduk menyamping dengan punggung yang bersandar pada bagian lengan kanan Newt. Bocah pirang itu tidak protes, ia membiarkan Thomas bersandar padanya seperti itu. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang sebuah buku dan Newt tidak terlihat kesusahan membaca bukunya dengan posisi seperti itu.

"_Yes, Tommy?" _Newt menjawab pelan. Suaranya lembut dan halus. Dan ia bahkan tidak mendongak dari bukunya saat merespon.

"_Are you alright, like all right alright now?"_

Pertanyaan itu membuat Newt mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke bagian belakang kepala Thomas. Bocah berambut gelap itu masih bersandar padanya sehingga Newt tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara langsung dan hanya bisa menduga-duga ekspresi macam apa yang sedang dibuat Thomas saat itu. _"I'm alright, Tommy. What's the matter?"_

Berat di lengan kanan Newt hilang saat Thomas kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan berbalik menghadap si pirang. _"I know they've said it countless time. But yesterday, was truly, a chaos. I freaked out the moment I came back last night. I saw what the adults did." _Thomas menarik nafas sejenak. _"And I hope it won't happen ever again. So if you ... if I can help you with something, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask, okay?"_

Senyum Newt merekah dengan perlahan. Ia meraih puncak kepala Thomas dan mengacak-acak helai hitam anak itu. _"Aren't you such a sweet little guy." _Newt berhenti sesaat untuk menatap Thomas (dimana Thomas merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama sedetik saat ia beradu pandang dengan warna cokelat hangat itu) dan memberikan cengiran senang. _"Thank you, really. I'll keep that in my mind. In return, if you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to come. You know where to find me."_

(Dan Thomas merasa ia ingin membicarakan tentang perasaan aneh di dadanya pada Newt, namun karena perasaan itu sepertinya disebabkan oleh si bocah pirang itu sendiri dan Thomas juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya, ia mendorong pemikiran itu jauh-jauh ke bagian belakang kepalanya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.)

Newt menarik tangannya dari kepala Thomas (mendadak Thomas merasa kehilangan dan langsung merindukan kehangatan dari tangan mungil itu) dan membalik halaman bukunya ketika Minho kembali mengigau tidak jelas. Newt tertawa pelan dan membelai rambut bocah Asia itu sampai Minho kembali diam dan mendengkur kecil.

Thomas memandangi pergerakan kecil itu dan menyadari cara Newt memandang Minho adalah bagaimana selama ini Minho memandang Newt. Irisnya berkilat penuh dengan _adoration _dan _affection_ yang mendalam, senyum Newt melukiskan kelembutan yang sepertinya hanya ditujukan untuk Minho (dan—mungkin—membuat Thomas iri terkadang). Thomas menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sebelum kembali berujar, _"Minho said you guys have known each other ever since kids day."_

"_He did?" _respon Newt sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Thomas. _"Hmm, yeah. Have been always with him ever since as long as I remember." _Kali ini mata Newt terlihat menerawang, seperti sedang mengingat masa lalu. _"We struggled to survive. Not a very nice days of living," _Newt menambahkan, pandangannya kembali turun ke arah Minho, _"but I think it's worth it. To be honest, I'm not going to make it through if it wasn't for Minho. I think I'm still alive because of him. And to be more honest, I keep going not because I want to, but because of him. The thing that's kept me going was him. It was always Minho."_

Thomas menarik nafas—yang tidak sadar telah ditahannya sedaritadi—lagi dan melempar senyum separuh yang sering ia gunakan untuk para orang dewasa saat mereka menanyai dirinya dan Teresa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya sakit kepala. _"I can feel how important he is to you. And how important you are to him, of course. You guys sure are close."_

Newt tersenyum manis, sebuah senyum yang membuat matanya melengkung dan hidungnya sedikit mengerut _in the most adorable way_. Tangannya kembali menarik Thomas dan ia memberi bocah yang lebih muda itu sebuah pelukan singkat. Sebuah pelukan yang mampu membuat Thomas kembali menahan nafas. _"You're also important to me now, Tommy. To us. You guys are my family and I'd do anything to stay with you."_

Thomas agak ragu awalnya, namun ia tidak mau membuang kesempatan berharga itu dan perlahan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya disekitar tubuh Newt, memeluk bocah pirang itu balik dengan cukup erat. _"Thanks, Newt. You have no idea how important you are to me."_

"_You're a good kid, Tommy. And you are precious. So, so precious."_

(Thomas berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa bahagia yang meletup-letup liar di aliran darahnya saat Newt mengatakan hal itu padanya.)

(Ditambah pelukan itu, _ugh_—_that damn hug_. Thomas masih bisa mencium harum samar tubuh Newt dan aroma rambutnya. Dan pipinya sempat bergesekan dengan rambut pirang Newt yang ternyata memang sangat _halus_.)

(_Newt just doesn't know how precious he is and Thomas is just too shy at the moment to say the same thing to the blond. But Thomas' sure that Minho's probably already told Newt that. And he doesn't want to think about it so let him builds his courage till the day he's brave enough to say it directly to Newt._)

(Dan Thomas berpura-pura tidak pernah menanyakan tentang masa kecil Newt dan Minho. Ia menganggap ia telah melupakan bagaimana cara Newt menatap Minho dan bagaimana jawaban dari Newt membuat hati Thomas mencelos, seperti organ itu telah copot dari rongganya.)

_Tommy ..._

.

"_You're getting even more closer to them, aren't you?"_

Thomas menatap ke arah Teresa dengan sedikit bingung. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum padanya seperti biasa, rambutnya yang mulai panjang diikat kuncir kuda. _"How can you tell?"_

Teresa sedikit mengangkat bahu. _"The look on your face? I don't know, you seem happier and happier by the times. I guess you're doing great with them."_

Thomas nyengir sedikit. Ya, memang benar, ia merasa jauh lebih mengenal teman-temannya sekarang (_and there's Newt_) dan Thomas _memang_ merasa senang berada di dekat mereka. Bukan berarti mereka lebih penting dari Teresa, _though_. _"But you're still irreplaceable, don't worry."_

Teresa tertawa. Dan menurut Thomas, suara tawa Teresa adalah suara tawa kedua (dulu pertama, sekarang setelah _Newt_) yang dapat membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. _"Aren't you a sweet talker."_

Gantian Thomas yang mengangkat bahu.

Teresa kembali tertawa geli. Namun perlahan-lahan suara tawanya padam dan raut wajahnya berubah datar sebelum berangsur-angsur mengeras menjadi sebuah raut wajah yang terlihat lebih serius.

'_This can't be good.' _Entah darimana datangnya pemikiran itu, namun itulah yang sampai di pikiran Thomas.

"_Listen, Tom," _mulai Teresa pelan, suaranya terdengar sangat berhati-hati, _"everything is going to change."_

Thomas mengerutkan alisnya. Ia berusaha membaca raut wajah Teresa namun tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gusar, seperti ada yang salah namun ia tidak dapat mendefinisikannya. _"What? What's that supposed to mean? What's your point, I think you lost me."_

"_Everything is going to change," _ulang Teresa, matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah Thomas. Gadis itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan nada, yang secara mengejutkan, terdengar _dangerously calm_ di telinga Thomas. _"My parents... they're working to find a cure for The Flare, Tom."_

Thomas terdiam beberapa saat lamanya untuk mencerna perkataan Teresa. Mereka berusaha membuat obat untuk virus gila itu? Bukankan itu sesuatu yang bagus? Namun Thomas tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dan berusaha memikirkan apa, _what the hell is wrong with that news, _dan lagi, tidak ada satu petunjuk pun yang mampir ke kepalanya. _"Well, that's a good thing, right?" _Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya meskipun agak ragu. _"What is it? What can I do to help?"_

Tatapan Teresa tiba-tiba berubah muram. Thomas benci melihat gadis itu sedih dan ia baru saja hendak menampar dirinya sendiri karena telah melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu...

...kalau saja penjelasan Teresa yang selanjutnya tidak membuatnya membatu di tempat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di tengkuknya.

_Everything is going to change ..._

.

* * *

(Thomas kembali ke kamarnya lebih awal dan menangis. Ia mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh nada cemas dari Nick dan Minho _("Thomas, what's wrong?", "What did they do to you?", "Are you hurt?", "Does it hurt somewhere?", "You don't wanna talk about it?", "Hey, easy, buddy. We're here with you", "You're safe, Thomas, do you need something?") _namun tidak ada yang digubrisnya. Ia menangis, meratap dan meraung seperti bayi baru lahir, menangis tersedu-sedu dan membuat teman-teman sekamarnya panik dan semakin khawatir. Tetapi ketika Thomas tidak menjawab sama sekali, mereka entah kenapa _mengerti_ dan berusaha menenangkan Thomas meskipun hanya dengan gerak kecil. Nick mengusap punggungnya dalam gerakan melingkar sementara Minho mengusap lengan kirinya dengan gerakan naik-turun, Thomas _memang_ merasa sedikit lebih baik dengan _gesture_ kepedulian mereka.)

(_And then there's Newt, asking question with tone clear in confusion. And when Thomas didn't answer, Newt is still there, wrapping his slender and thin arms around Thomas' torso, trying to calm the wailing kid. He whispers reassuring words on Thomas' ear and wipes the rolling tears on Thomas' cheek. And Thomas hugs him back tightly_—_so tight as if his lfe depends on it. Newt caresses his hair and wipes more of his tears, he cradles Thomas' head in his arms and once in awhile Newt will run his fingers through Thomas' hair. The movement is so gentle, so tender, it makes Thomas calm and yet at the same time it only makes him cry harder. He holds Newt tighter into his chest, clinging like a terrified lost kid that needs a cover. His whole body is trembling and it makes Newt holds him a little more tighter, too. 'Tommy, it's okay, we're here,' he whispers softly through Thomas' hair. And Thomas still can feel Nick's and Minho's hand on his back and arm. He feels grateful but then again the cry continues. He hugs Newt like he never hug anyone in his life before. The blond is the only thing that matters to him now and to hold him close like that, Thomas cries more into Newt's smooth blond hair and silently promises himself that he'll try anything, he'll do anything, to keep the blond safe._)

(_And he doesn't let go of Newt until they fall asleep together that night. He doesn't let go._)

(_He thinks maybe he can't let go. He just can't. He really can't let go of Newt._)

(_While actually he __**indeed**_ _doesn't want to let go of Newt. He just doesn't want to._)

(_He really doesn't want to let go._)

.

* * *

KEPANJANGAN, MAAP. (?)

Ini seharusnya _childhood _mereka yang ditulis dari waktu mereka dikirim ke _maze, _dimonitor sama Thomas, sampe Thomasnya sendiri nongol di _maze, _TAPI KOK MALAH KEPANJANGAN GINI. (?) Tanpa curcol author aja kayaknya ff ini word-nya nyampe 10k deh. (?) YA AMPUN, MAAP BANGET. (?)

Jadi nanti di bakal ada chapter lain. (?) TERUS INI KENAPA MALAH JADI NEWMAS YA (?). Kita histeris sendiri sambil guncang-guncang laptop, tapi tenang aja, OTP kita tetep minewt, kok. MINEWT FTW! (?) Terus, bales review anon bentar, yaaa.

* * *

_Tamu baru : _HALO (?) makasih ya reviewnya, huhuhu, sini kita cium, umumumumu (?) maafnya di chapter ini minewtnya seiprit beud, hiks. Semoga kita bisa menulis cerita yang lebih baik untuk pair ini. Makasih loh ya supportnya~

_sangsterain : _KITA JUGA SUKA SAMA KAMU (?) /nggak/ Eh, eh, makasih loh udah baca fanfic ini. ; u ;

_Sangster58: _HAI ANAK MUDA BERJIWA EMAS (?) ; A ; minewt juga pair favorit kita, huhuhu, tapi maaf ya mungkin di chapter kali ini mereka nggak explisit (?) gimana gitu ; u; DAN JANGAN BACA BUKU KETIGA, JANGAN (?) /nggak/ Bacalah, nak ; u ; dan rasakan angst-nya. _Angst. Angst everywhere. Feel the angst and you will try to survive the day embracing the angst. _(?)

* * *

_See ya~ _(?)


End file.
